Heaven Hears No Angel
by Cat Cheshire
Summary: Rin meets his bodily opposite. She's a little crazy, but, still, talking to her is easier than reading manga and doing nothing! How is that possible you ask? Read and find out! Flowing the Anime. Pairing: Rin and Oc R
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm back with some new stories! Well, read on and enjoy, I won't frustrate you more NowI just gotta get Rin out of my closet!  
Rin: Save me T.T

I do not own Blue Exorcist

Heaven Hears No Angel

Chapter 1

The phone rings. I'm really sleepy, do I have to answer it? No, I'll just ignore it. The rock song keeps playing as the caller seems to irritate me more and more. Ugh, fine, might as well answer it. I stretch my hand towards the phone and flick it open. I let out a sleepy hello when I hear a stern and playful voice answer. "So, what do you think?" His question sends me popping out of my bed. "I stand behind my decision." I answer, no longer tired and fully awake. "Well, you do what you want with the time you have left. I will certainly enjoy this game." I laugh into the phone. "You always do, Mephisto."

Rin p.o.v.

I helped my brother. But it sure feels like he helped me. Funny. I wonder how Shiemi will do, now that she can move properly. Will she leave the garden? Who knows. Well, back in the dorm. Another funny thing is that this whole dorm is empty, and I still have to share a room with my brother. I walk lazily up the flight of stairs to my room. As I walked into my room I felt a strong wind behind me and heard something fall and crash. Just as I turned around a girl ran by me, almost knocking me to the ground. I let out a confused "eh" as I stared at the girl calling something to pick up a crashed pot form the ground. "Hooka, come on!" she said with a playful voice. "I will count to three." She said while crossing her arms. "One." Nothing happened." "Two." She showed the number with her fingers. "Th…" I heard something like purring when a giant black dragon appeared and chomped up the crashed pot. He looked at the girl. She just smiled and pet him on the head. "Tag, your It!" She yelled as she started to run up the stairs. The dragon looks like he's gonna run after her, but notices me staring wide mouthed at him. I close my mouth trying to think of something to say, but the dragon just pulled out his tongue at me. "Wha?" I glare as the dragon flew away. I run after him. I'm not gonna get mocked by some dragon! While I run up I start hearing music. Rock? I even think I know this song… I slow down barely able to walk up the stairs as I reach the last floor. Strange, it only has two doors. I notice the second door is open and the wall around it is scratched. Walking to it I notice that it's not scratched. Those are claw marks! Some other song starts playing. It's "my heart skips a beat." This person has some strange taste in music. I peek into the room. "WOAH!" The room is full of graffiti! And a wall is missing! Holly sh- "Hey, I didn't see you there!" Wait, who's talking? Shit, it's the girl! I just now notice that I'm standing in the middle of the doorstep gaping at all around me. "You okay?" She asks. "Hooka, turn off the music." The dragon taps a stereo with its tail and after that starts walking towards me. He sniffs at me and suddenly gives of a disgusted look walking away, sending air my way, knocking me to the floor. "Hey you!" I yell at it. "Hooka, that was not nice." She says. "I'm sorry, he's usually nice." She extends her arm toward me. I take it and get up. Wow, I'm a lot taller than her. She seems shorter than Shiemi. "I'm Gabriela." She says while shaking my arm. "I'm… um… Rin." Gosh, I must really look stupid right now. "It's nice to finnaly actually meet you." She says. Okay, I don't get it. The dragon gets close to us and now that I take a good look at it, the dragon looks like a baby. It has huge green and black eyes, and it's not dangerous looking at all. He waves his tail and taps me with his head. "Wha?" he suddenly runs to the other part of the room, knocking down come music CD-s. "Not now, Hooka." The girl says. "What do you mean finnaly meet me?" She sits down tight on the edge of the building. There where a wall was supposed to be, but for some reason isn't. She plops her legs on the outside of the building and for some reason I walk closer to her. "We met before." She says as I sit down next to her. However, I'm not crazy enough to sit on the very edge. "When?" I ask, getting slightly red as I notice the girls boobs. Nice! "We saw each other on Shiros funeral." The mention of the old man's name takes me out of my trance. "What, you we're there?" She looks at me with a sad smile. Her smile fades and I remember… She was there. I remember one more person who didn't have an umbrella on his funeral. One who was soaking in the rain, just like me. I remember it being a beautiful girl with long black hair in a black dress. I remember a girl who looked at me with the same sad smile just before the weird clown came. I never saw where she went after that. That girl is this dragon tamer? "You were there… Did you come there to kill me as well?" She looks at me shocked. "No, I was there to attend Shiros funeral." I look into her honest dark brown eyes. Yes, she's telling the truth. "Eh… S-sorry. Guess I'm getting' a little too used to people wantin' to kill me." I look down. Man, we are high! "Dude, that's creepy!" I look at Gabriela who popped to lying on the floor. "Eh?" She looks at me and starts to laugh. "But, I don't want you dead." She smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder. Her dragon comes to me and puts his head on my lap. "Hooka likes you." I put my hand on his head. "Hooka? What is he?" "Oh, he's a familiar." She says, matter of fact. "So wait, he's not a dragon?" "Nope, he's a dragon like familiar." "Oh… What's a familiar?" "You serious?" She asks, smirking "Eh. Yea." "Hahaha, okay you'll learn about that from Yukio." "Ok—Wait, you know Yukio?" "Sadly, yes. I grew up here, so yes." "You serious?" "Yeah. My whole life was like: Congratulations, you will live here, study, learn, and study again, and when you grow up, you will be a firkin nun!" She said sarcastically. She looks at me and we start laughing. Its kinnda easy talking to her. "So, wait, you're an exorcist?" "Well... You could say that." "But you know… About who I am?" Her expression suddenly became serious. She sat back up again. "No, I don't know who you are yet. But I know what you are." What? "I don't get it." She sighs. "What you are is the son of Satan. Who you are is something I still have to see. There's a difference between what you are and who you are. Well, by the way everyone has been judging you, it's no wonder you don't know the difference." "Oh…" I look at her. I guess she's right. I didn't have time to think like that. "Anyone else that knows?" I ask "Nah, not that I know of." "You think the pope will hate me?" I ask jokingly "Trust me, the son of Satan should not be his biggest worry. I've seen the good gone mad." "What do you mean?" She got up and took a small paintbrush form some corner of this messy hole of room. She started painting with white color on the wall. Is she avoiding my question? Oh well, whatever. "What's that gonna be?" I ask as I get up next to her. "A pigeon." She answers quietly. I look around the room. All the walls we're full of graffiti. You can't even know what the original color of the walls was. It's cool. "I, uh, I knew a guy that was throwing rocks at pigeons for fun." She looks at me. "Really?" "Really." "Please, _please_ tell me you beat him up for it." She says with a mischievous smile. "Actually, I did." I said with a proud smile. "Haha, cool." I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah, hehe" I feel something wet on my cheek. No way, did she just put paint on my face? I look at her, she's laughing with that paintbrush in her hand. Oh, now this is a challenge! I jump up and take some paint from the floor and manage to put it on her face while she was trying to run away from me. "I give up, I give up!" "No fun!" I say as I keep going after her with the paint on my fingers. "Oh, Rin, there you are!" I stop and turn around looking at my brother who is silently standing at the still open door. He clears his throat and then speaks again. "Lady Gabriela." He says her name with cold respect. "Rin, you have to leave, say good bye." "What kind of a party breaker are you, Yukio!" I say, but still move to follow him. "What, see something you don't like Yukio?" I hear a cold sarcastic voice coming from behind me. I turn around and look at Gabriela's cold face. "My brother needs to study." His voice is cold as well. I just now notice Hooka quietly sending Yukio some evil looks. "Whatever you say teach." Gabriela says as she turns her back to us and walks to the edge of the apartment. Hooka runs to her and before I knew it, she was flying away on the back of a dragon. Right through the part of the missing wall. Cool. "Rin, we have to go." I follow after Yukio, not really wanting to leave. "If I were you, I'd stay away from her." I look at him. "What, I'm not allowed to see girls?" "No. Just not those girls who's rank is far beyond all of us."

And there it is. Hope you like it, if you do please leave me a review of what you think. And If you don't like it, leave a review telling me that I suck, I accept all XD

Until next time, Rin may get out of the closet  
Rin: You evil woman!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys! I am quick with a new chapter! In this one we get to know our Gabriela a little bit more XD  
I would also like to say thank you to Christmasloot for the review! I hope I do not disappoint anyone. On with the story**

I do not own Blue Exorcist

Heaven Hears No Angel

Chapter 2

Rin p.o.v.

"Sukiyaki!" UGH! I fell asleep in class again... But it was a good dream. About Shiemi an- "You can just leave if you don't want to listen." The teacher says and I murmur a silent apology while lazily grabbing my book. Aww man…  
I feel someone watching me, so I turn around. Wow, this guy look like he was crazy from the day he was born! Streaked hair… Piercings… So rebellious… He's so cool! Before this I would have stared back and started a fight after class, but I'm not going to cause that kind of trouble anymore. I decided that I'll become an exorcist!  
"Okumura!" UH! Have I been dozing off again?  
"bla bla bla" I'm not getting any of this! I would rather be reading my manga, it's really- "Okumura!" "I've never seen any!" I shout back, not knowing what the teacher was talking about. "It's a Coal Tier, one is right there." Oh great…  
Oh, Yukio is handing out tests! I look over to see Shiemi gleaming with expectation. "Oi, why are you beaming like that?" "I have confidence!" "Oh yea, your shop is a pharmacy!" "Yes, for exorcists only." She replies. She's kinnda cute. "So this is kind of my specialty." She continues. "Moriyama." Yukio calls her name and she bounces up like a bunny. "I don't mind if you give plants new names, but please use the official nomenclature for tests." Yukio says in a high voice. I look at her test. Only 41!? "Hahahaha! And this is your specialty?"  
"Okumura!" Yukio calls my name formally. "Ah?" 2 points…. "That was gut wrenching." Yukio says, and I stutter out an apology shocked at my result.  
Waaah… I walk slowly to my desk, staring at my paper.  
"2 points? I couldn't do that bad, even if I tried." Eh? "It's because you're always showing off to that chick!" Say what? "Makes me sick." Wha? What's with this punk! He's the one showing off!  
"You did well Suguro." He turns to me with a proud face and shows me his test. WHAT! "That's impossible! How could a guy like you get 98 points!?" "What do you mean? I go to school to do my best and to take the Exorcist exam! Everyone here is serious about becoming an exorcist! An eyesore like you, who comes here only to slack off should just get lost!" "Who put you on a high horse!? I want to become and exorcist too!" "What, by sleeping in class!" That's it, I'm punching this guy! "Why you- eh?"  
I feel two hands hold me off from the back. I turn my head and see Gabriela holding me. "Let's not start any fights now, okay?" She whispered in my ear. Woah, I can feel her breasts on my back. "I have never seen you pay attention even once!" Bon yells over the room pointing a finger at me. "I'm more the practical type!" I yell back, Gabriela's hands still holding me back. "It's just as Suguro says. You should listen." "Whose side are you on Yukio!?" "I wonder…" He answers. "Yes, Yukio. Who's side are you on?" I feel Gabriela let go of me, and the sudden loss of warmth makes me chill and blush. Oh man… Yukio looks at her with a cold stare.  
–Din Don- "Ah, looks like class is over. That's it for today." Yukio announces, and I feel a relief wash over me. Until I spot that punk again! I feel Gabriela take my hand. "Come on, let's go outside.

We're sitting on a fountain. Ugh, that guy. "What's with that guy… Is he smart?" Gabriela shifts her hands and leans on her knees. "Suguro Ryuji? Yea, he's a smart ass. He's here on the same scholarship as your brother."  
For some reason I can't forget what Yukio said yesterday about her. That she is a _higher class_. I don't get it. She seems pretty normal to me. Or maybe just pretty, considering she lives with a demon in a room with a missing wall...  
"He's the heir of some famous temple in Kyoto." "Ah, so he's a spoiled kid with a good background." I say while kicking my legs. "Well, he has good grades, he's athletic and he takes class seriously, so I'm not sure about that background thing. And when it comes to him being spoiled, I don't know. I have yet to see him cry over a lollipop." She answers me lazily. Almost like she doesn't want to talk about it.  
"To say the least, he's working harder than you." Yukio adds while walking to us together with Shiemi. "You could take lessons from him." He says. What? "Lessons? Is he that good?"  
"Hello Shiemi. Are you getting used to cram school?" Gabriela says, completely ignoring Yukio. "Um, yes, I guess so… Well, not yet…" Gabriela smiles at her. She stands up and wipes her butt. Uh… yea… Sexy! "You are so alive now, it's almost like I don't recognize you." She goes and helps Shiemi sit down on the fountain.  
"W-wait! You two know each other?" "Well yea, I grew up here, remember?" Gabriela answers me while crossing her arms.  
"Well, I have to go to my next class. I'll see you later." And he walks away.  
"Oh, thank God, he's gone." Gabriela acts like she's wiping sweat of her face. "You still don't like Yuki, don't you?" Shiemi asks her. She doesn't like him? Well, I guess she hasn't talked much with him. "It's more like he d-" She looks up to me "Rin, why are you blushing?" "Whaaa?" I start moving my hands in front of my face trying to hide it. Truth is, I was just thinking about Shiemi being cute and all, and I'm practically alone with her… Well, there's Gabriela, but still..  
"Hello, Gabriela to Rin! Are you in there?" "Eh, what?" "I've been calling out to you, you seem like you spaced out!" She says while crossing her arms in front of her chest again. "Relax, Rin, we're friends, right? I was just teasing you."  
Shiemi stands up, her eyes all sparkly "We are friends? Really?" "Eh…" I start. I'm a little confused now, I don't really know what to say… "Um, well-"  
"Flirting in the middle of the day, aren't we? And with two girls, not bad…"  
I turn around to see Suguro walking with two boys following him. I turn around lightning fast "What are you talking about?!" "Aren't you taking it easy? Taking two girls to school like a real show off." "It's not like that!" "Then what is it? Are they your_ friends_?" Say, uh…  
"They're… not… my friends…" He smiles and I look to the side. "Oh, I see…"  
"So, I'm not your friend, am I? Good to know." I turn around and see Gabriela leaving with a cold look on her face.  
"Oh man, that is cold!" I hear Suguro laugh behind me. "Oh really? That coming from a guy who is always surrounded by boys! Talk about dorky!" I see his face redden when one of his friends starts laughing.  
"May I just add something?" Gabriela shouts from behind us. "BUUURN!" She yells at Suguro, and the pink haired starts laughing even harder. "Why are you laughing Shima?" "He kinnda has a point…" I CAN'T STAND THIS GUY!

Gabriela p.o.v.

I walk through a hallway in the school. My mind is racing again. I will have to stop it somehow before I hurt myself with overthinking again.  
I really thought that Rin and I could be friends. Why did he even say that?  
"That didn't exactly go as planned for you, did it?" I hear a familiar and nerve wrecking voice from behind me. Yukio.  
"You know, I'm actually surprised that you even recognize me." I turn around and look at him. I cross my arms over my chest and hold my head high.  
"Well, I couldn't give up on my duty of watching over you." He says, coldly if I might add.  
"Watch over me?" Him watching over me sounds like a bad joke.  
"I don't exactly expect from you to understand. By what I hear, you don't even know the meaning of the word _duty._"  
"I know what it means." I answer angrily. "Better than some people."  
His stare gets colder. "Really? Then tell me where have you been these last few months? Where were you when Father Fujimoto needed you?"  
Ouch! Right in my feels. His words hurt, but I was not gonna let it show on my face.  
"And where were you in the last 2 years? Like I said, I'm surprised you even recognize me."  
"Don't blame me now. I wasn't there because I was busy. You were gone because you probably had another one of your bratty fits."  
My pain turned into pure rage. This guy knew nothing. Nothing at all. "You have no _idea_ why I left." I spit venom in my words. "And you have no right making guesses about my life, because you know nothing about it!"  
"Gabriela. You are unstable, arrogant and egoistic. You have a light fuse, and if you have had worked on your behavior, you would have been out of here a long time ago." He turned around and walked away. Not looking back.  
I feel the ever familiar pain in my back. In my head. My insanity. I have to get out of here. I scream. I have to take the pain away. And there's only one way I know that solves my troubles. My addicting medicine. The only thing on my mind right now.

Rin p.o.v.

The frog won't bite me. It moves away, but I'm still angry as hell.  
"What the hell are you doing? Are you that stupid?" I turn around and look at Suguro. "Listen up. The one who will defeat Satan is me! You can get lost!" I say as I look down on him.  
"Who do you think you are, how dare you steal my goal just like that?" He stands up and point's at me.  
"I didn't steal it, it's original." I say carelessly. "Original my ass! I decided it first!" Say what? "When did you decide that? What year. What month, what day, what hour, what minute, what second?" "Are you a child?" "Look who's talking?" We clash heads. I hear the bell ring. The professor comes and we leave class. Phew, guess that's it for today.

It's getting dark out. And my brain is boiled! Damn homework! Anymore and there's going to be smoke from my ears! I need to get out of here. I wonder if Gabriela and that little dragon are here…  
I get up and open my door, slowly starting to walk up the stairs. I get close to the open door full of claw marks when I remember something. "_So I'm not your friend, am I? Good to know."  
_ I guess… I'll have to apologize? Maybe she meant that as a joke. I wasn't being serious, or was I? Maybe I should leave.  
I start to turn around "Rin? What are you doing here?" Snap!  
I slowly turn around and look at Gabriela, leaning on the wall next to her doorstep, her arms crossed. She seems different. Her hair is a mess, and she's pale. Very pale.  
"I just eh… I.. Wanted to…" She sighs impatiently. I swear it's like there's fire coming out of her head.  
"I mean to say... You are my… Friend." I mutter out. I feel the blood rushing to my head.  
"Are you honest?" I look at her. Her tone seems different. Hopeful. And scared.  
"Eh… yea…" I say, quietly. She seems to stare at the floor for a while, and now I'm starting to sweat.  
"Do you… Wanna watch a movie? With Hooka and me?" Is she serious? "Wha? You mean like now?" She smiles and looks at me. "Yeah, like now." "Yeah!"  
I run to her and we enter her room.  
"You smell like demon frog." She says while pinching her nose. "I do not!"  
Hooka comes and sniffs at me, then acts disgusted and hides behind a laughing Gabriela.  
"Are you two picking on me?" I say while pointing a finger at Gabriela's nose.  
"Rin, I'm dead serious." She says trough laughter.  
Suddenly some rock music starts playing and Gabriela grabs for her butt. She pulls out a cell phone, probably from her jeans ass pocket. She answers it and talks in a serious tone.  
"What do you need me for this late?" She pauses, and the longer she is silent, her face is getting colder.  
"Okay, I'll be there." She snaps her phone and stuffs it in her back pocket again.  
"I'm so sorry Rin, the movie will have to wait." She walks over to a box net to a mattress on the floor. Is she sleeping in that thing?  
Of that box she picks up something and hangs it on a chain that is hanging of her white jeans. Wait a minute!  
"Is that a knuckle duster!?" I ask excitedly! I reach out to touch it on her hip, but she moves back. "Don't touch it Rin. It could hurt you." I look a little better at it and notice that it has black crosses engraved on it. "Oh, you mean, because I'm Satan's…" "Yeah, sorry."  
She walks to the edge of the apartment. Hooka follows her. "Well see ya tomorrow, okay?" I look into her eyes and nod my head. She slowly, but sexily sits up on Hooka's back and flips her hair.  
"Oh, and Rin?" "Ha?" "You really do stink." She says and flies away. Grrr… I do not! I sniff myself. Okay. Maybe I do. A little.

**And that's it for now! Tell me what you think, and I'll be sure to make a new chapter soon!  
Rin: yeah well, it's not like you're drawing manga.  
Me: -.-'  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Back with a new chapter! After this one, I think, there will be questions answered. So, dear Christmasloot, yes, all will be revealed. : )  
So, without any more stalling, on with the story.**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

Heaven Hears No Angel

Chapter 3

Rin p.o.v.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I overslept! I run fast while trying to put my uniform on. And by trying I mean, it's hard to run and get dressed at the same time. I get to the kitchen in our dorm to see Yukio finishing his breakfast.  
"Why didn't you wake me up, Yukio!?" "I tried three times, but you didn't wake up, so I thought you must be tired and let you sleep."  
"Don't put on that kind brother act! Just try four times from tomorrow on!" I say, finally dressed, siting on my chair.  
"I'm digging in!" I say as I stomp my head with food. I have to eat quickly!  
"You're gobbling."  
"We're running a marathon in 3rd period, I need to eat or I'll die!"  
He looks at me then stands up. "I'll be going then. Clean up after you're done eating." "You're not my mother!" I say with my mouth full and continue to eat. I'm done pretty quick, so I leave my plate at the kitchen bar, thank for the meal, and leave.

In the name of all the manga, the prices in the cafeteria are too damn high! I'm on my way to talk with Mephisto about it, but as soon as I open the door, my mind gets side tract. Right there, in the clown's office, sits Gabriela, on his work desk, with her usual white jacked unbuttoned, showing her black shirt, and a nice view. She waves me hello, and I wave back, but then Yukio steps in front of me.  
"My brother has something to ask of you." Eh, what, wait, me!?  
"What is it Rin?" Gabriela asks in a concerned voice.  
"Well, I wanted to…" I say while scratching my head. Wait, this is serious, I can't think about boobs now! "I wanted to ask you to lower the prices in the cafeteria!" I say, with more determination in my voice.  
"Lover the prices in the cafeteria?" Mephisto repeats my request.  
"That's not possible. To provide first class meals, we provide first class ingredients and hire first class chefs."  
"Why does the cafeteria have to be first class?!" I ask, a little angry  
"Food is culture. Experiencing first class makes your life fuller."  
He says, then grabs a microwave ramen cup, and starts eating. Food is culture, says he and then goes and eats instant ramen.  
"Oh, you hypocrite." Gabriela says. Mephisto looks at her, still sitting on his desk, and offers her his noodles. "Since when do you share?" She says, to what he simply withdraws his hand and continues eating.  
"Then at least give me money for living expenses!" I yell at him  
He stops eating and looks at me. "How could I totally forget about that?" He says, to what Gabriela lets out a small giggle. A cute one, I might add. "Even the son of Satan has needs." He says and pulls out a… "A 2000 yen bill!" "The mysterious bill, thought only to exist in legends!" Yukio adds. Oh man, wow! With this I could buy 10 sandwiches!  
"Is it okay if I pay that every month of the 10th?"  
"Every month? You mean this is for one month?" I ask in disbelieve. "Indeed."  
"And I'm supposed to live on that, you idiot?!" He can't be serious! "Oh, you are dissatisfied? Then how about a 100 yen bill?" I will slice this guy! I reach to open my kurikara, but Yukio's hands hold me back.  
"Calm down, Rin." Gabriela says, finnaly standing up. "Let's leave this cheap goat alone." She says, as we walk out, Mephisto yelling at her "Who are you calling a cheap goat!?" "You." She says while pointing a finger at him, and then closing the door.  
"Yukio, can you be satisfied with 2000 yen a month?" I ask him as we're walking down the hallway  
"I work as a teacher, and I get my exorcist salary as well."  
"You traitor!"  
"Hold on. There is a way to keep you from starving to death." He says. I look at him confused. I notice now Gabriela is looking at him too. She was avoiding his gaze ever since we entered Mephisto's office.

"Cook for myself?" I ask as we're walking through the supermarket. Gabriela is still following us, listening to our conversations.  
"I'll pay for the ingredients." Yukio explains, walking in front of us. "You can make lunch for both of us. That way I'll save some money and you won't have trouble with lunch either." Gabriela and I look at each other than back at Yukio. "After all, cooking is one of the few things you're good at!" Yukio states.  
"NO WAY!" Gabriela says dramatically! "Are you doubting me?" I ask her.  
"Oh, but wait, where can I cook? There is no kitchen in our room." I ask Yukio.  
"You can use the dorm kitchen. It's just us three in the dorm anyway." Gabriela says, ignoring Yukio who tried to answer as well. I see Yukio sigh then nod in agreement. Just what is it with these two?

Gabriela p.o.v.

I sit at the kitchen desk and stare at this person called Rin. He is seriously cooking! And enjoying it! I can't believe it! I can't do half of the shit he's doing! And the other half that he's doing I don't even understand!  
"You wanna join?"  
"Eh, no." I just state bluntly.  
"Why not?" He turns around and I smile at the sight of him in an apron.  
"Because I suck at cooking. Literally. You don't want me near the stove."  
"Well, you can pass the salt."  
I stand up from my sitting place and go and reach the cup.  
"Why are you doing this so late?" I hand him the salt.  
"I make the side dishes the previous night and then put them in the fridge."  
"Oh."  
"Gabriela."  
"Yes?"  
"This is sugar."  
"UPS! I told you I was bad at it!" "Hahaha You really do suck at cooking! Big time!" He laughs at me. How could I mistake sugar for salt? I AM and idiot!  
"Btw, Yukio is asleep?" I ask, trying to change the subject.  
"Uh, yeah, why?" He asks, still fiddling around the kitchen and doing who knows what.  
"No reason." Truth is I don't want that man coming anywhere near me. I sit back on the kitchen desk, take my notebook and continue writing.  
"Yukio has these three girls that made lunch for him today. I was a little jealous."  
"Really?" I'm really not interested in Yukio's love life, but I'm sad Rin was jealous. He shouldn't be.  
"Yeah, but he declined them quickly."  
"So, this way, if you're making his lunches, he will have an excuse to say no to those girls."  
"You think?" I nod and continue scribbling in my notebook. There is some weird silence between us.  
"Say, why were you with Mephisto this morning?" Rin asks suddenly, breaking the silence.  
"Um, I just came back from my mission yesterday, and well… I just report to him that I was alive and well, I guess." I answer, a little insecure on what I'm saying. I don't really know if he's ready to know the truth.  
"So you were on an exorcist mission? Like a real one?" He asks with sparkles in his eyes.  
"Um, yes." I answer nervously  
"Can I go with you on your next one?" He asks, a little pushy.  
"Hmmm…." Well, I'm not sure. He actually could. It would be good for him to let of some steam. But, he doesn't know yet… About me, and what I am.  
"Tell ya what. You can go with me on my next mission. But first you will have to go with me somewhere else. There's something that I have to show you. Okay?"  
"Right! Awesome! Now back to cooking!"  
I wonder how he will accept me. After he finds out. The thought is a little depressing. And scary.  
"Do you wanna learn how to cook?" I look up and see Rin handing me an apron.  
I take it, a little insecure. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean teach me how to cook?"  
"Well, I can try!"  
I take the apron and put it on me.  
"Okay then. Good luck teach!"

Phew, it's already 2 hours pass midnight! Hooka came down to check on us, but never really entered the kitchen. I guess the sight of me in an apron scared him. Rin put the lunches in the fridge and closed it. He turns quickly and cuts his hand at the knife that I was just about to put away.  
"Ah crap." He says  
"Wait, let me heal it."  
I grab his cut hand but he starts hissing.  
"It hurts!"  
I let go of his hand and see a burnt wound where I was trying to heal him.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Rin… I guess my powers won't work on you." I say in a low voice, looking at the floor. How could I have been so stupid! I am the complete opposite of him! My powers would only hurt him more!  
"It's okay, no need to apologize, you were just trying to help!" Rin says nervously. I wonder how he doesn't question what I just did to him…  
"Gabriela look."  
I look at his wound and it's almost gone. It must be his powers as the son of Satan.  
"You're okay!" I say, full of glee  
"Darn, it's late! We have to go."  
"Okay, race you up!"

I woke up a little earlier. I was actually able to sleep. Who would have guessed that learning how to cook could be so exhausting? Well, I guess I'll go down to the kitchen, maybe Rin is awake.  
I walk down when I hear someone talking.  
"I understand the reasons, but what the hell is this?" Ugh, Yukio's voice this early in the morning…  
"Special Imp Oatmeal a la Mephisto."  
Is he serious? I start giggling. No way is he making them eat his cooking  
"Go, dig in." He says. Yea yea yea  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I say and Yukio turns to look at me.  
While he did that, Rin obviously didn't hear me and swallowed the whole thing up. He makes some weird noise and then collapses. I ran to him, and Yukio held him. I just couldn't stop laughing.  
"Big Brother, hold on!"  
"Grandma is calling me…"  
"We haven't even met our grandma!"  
"Rin, if you see a tunnel, don't go to the light!" I say  
"Reasons aside, misbehavior of the familiar is the misbehavior of the master." Mephisto says while crossing his arms in front of him. "Therefore, I will be taking care of your meals until Ukobach recovers his mood."  
"And if it doesn't?" Yukio asks while I try to get Rin back to his senses.  
"Then I will be your cook forever."  
"Rin, you better wake up and make things right." I say to him. No way am I eating Mephisto's cooking. I did that three times: first time, last time and never again.  
"Ukobach-sukoback…. I don't care… I'll exterminate it…" Rin mumbles in his trance.  
"You know, Beating it up won't exactly help…" I say, a sweat drop on my face.

Rin p.o.v.

"How about this? Everything's cleaned up and the way it used to be." I say, talking to no one. "Just cheer up already!"  
Actually I hope this Ukobach can hear me. Gabriela stands and looks at me. She looks sexy in her long sleeved red shirt and black skinny jeans. She and I have been cleaning the kitchen the whole afternoon. I noticed that there are bandages on her wrists, but she tried to hide them, so I didn't ask.  
"There's a storm forming outside." She says.  
She turns to look outside the window and suddenly a fork passes my face.  
"What? Are you still mad? What the hell is your problem?" I guess Ukobach heard me.  
All sorts of dishes start flying at me and I defend myself with my hands.  
"What the hell? If you don't wanna work, then get lost already! You're not the only one here who can cook!"  
"Rin, don't anger him even more." Gabriela says softly.  
Thunder. And there he was. The little kitchen demon called Ukobach. I grinned.  
"You finnaly showed up."

Oh man… I'm done! Yukio runs into the room just as I fall down, but I feel two hands catch me before I hit the ground. Yukio asks what happened. Mephisto claps.  
"They had a frantic duel." I hear him simply state. "Using all their skills and strength." He states proudly.  
I feel Hooka licking my hand. Man, I can't move…  
"A cooking battle?" Yukio asks. I open my eyes, but the only thing I see is Gabriela's red shirt. She puts my head on her lap. That feels good.  
"They've matched the bet of their abilities against each other, thus giving birth to a new friendship!" Mephisto pronounces.  
"That fried rice was damn good." I say to Ukobach, who lays on the kitchen table. I hear him respond.  
"You say my pork and rice isn't bad either?" This guy is cool! I have an idea!  
I get up from Gabriela's lap, looking her in the eyes, to what she just nodded. Like she knew what I had in mind.  
"Let's make the ultimate lunch! I'm sure we can do it together!" I say as Ukobach and I shake hands.  
"Mind if I watch?" We look at Gabriela who's just smiling softly with hopeful eyes. I look back at Ukobach, and we both give her thumbs up.

The next day, I stand behind a tree and watch Yukio tell the three girls that it was me, his big brother, who made his lunch. That's it Yukio, impress them with my cooking skills! That way, they will be going after me! I can already imagine it! I will be popular with girls!  
"That's your brother over there?" I hear one of the girls say. "There's no way he could cook like that." One of them states bluntly.  
AAAAAAAAAAARH! Right where it hurts!

Walking home, I see Shiemi standing in front of the dorm.  
"Hey Shiemi! What're you doing here?"  
"Um, well, I…"  
"Oh Shiemi! What are you doing here?" Yukio calls from the window.  
"The malachites arrived, so I brought you your order!" She answers cheerfully. Did I see her blush when she saw him?  
"Sorry for the trouble. Would you like some tea?" He asks from the window.  
"Umm, I don't know." I get her hand. "Come on, it'll be fun." I lead her in. I wonder if Gabriela's home…

"A familiar?" Shiemi asks as we explain about Ukobach. That reminds me, I still don't really know what a familiar is.. Well, that aside.  
"He's our dorms cook." Yukio explains, as we watch Ukobach do his work.  
"He made the tea as well."  
She drinks some of the tea, and then thanks Ukobach healthfully.  
"Oh, it's late, I should get going." Shiemi states, looking out through the window. "Don't worry, I have the magic key connecting to the shop." Yukio pulls out his pack of magic keys.  
They walk off and Ukobach and I wave them goodbye. Just in that moment, Hooka runs through the kitchen like a bolt, following is a very tired looking Gabriela.  
"Uh… Hi." She waves us and lean on the wall, then sits on the floor. "I'm done!" She exhales.  
"What happened to you?" I ask, Ukobach walking to her. She pets his head softly. Oh, she's wearing her work uniform again. White pants with chains hanging from them, a black top, and the white jacket with the exorcist pin on her shoulder.  
"It's that time in the month."  
"Say what?!"  
"The time when Hooka gets washed, Rin." She states, correcting my dirty mind.  
I start to laugh thinking what it must have been like to wash him. "What, you wanna do it next time?"  
"No, thank you."

"Did you hear that?" Gabriela asks as we both get up from where we fell asleep on her floor. The TV is still on from when we were watching movies. We must have fallen asleep while watching.  
I just nod my head in agreement. I heard some screams that awoke me too. I grab my Kurikara as we exit the room.  
We run down and meet Yukio half way. We bust into the kitchen to see Ukobach in his full form standing in front of the stove.  
"Ukobach? Is that you?" I try calling out to him.  
All I get is an angry scream as an answer.  
We look into the pot and…  
"Oi, that's…"  
"Those are my classmates. I don't want to think about it, but I think I know what happened here." Yukio says while facepalming.  
"Way to bring your trouble home Yukio." Gabriela says while crossing her arms  
"Me? Don't you tell me—And what were the two of you even doing together this late?"  
My sexy thoughts and their quarrel are stopped by Ukobach turning on the fire under the pot. He starts adding salt and pepper.  
"He started stewing them."  
"No. He's making the most elementary mistakes. To think that he must have forgotten the basics… Oi, oi! What are you trying to make!?"  
I try calling out to him, but he kicks me back so hard, I slam into the cupboard.  
Yukio pulls out his gun but I stop him. I have to protect Gabriela. She didn't bring her knuckle duster.  
"Ukobach, didn't you say that… If someone eats your cooking, and says it's delicious… That's enough for you…"  
He stops and listens.  
_I remember the time when I first tried cooking. It wasn't really good, and the other priests hated it .Just when I was about to throw it away, Father Fujimoto came and ate it. I was so shocked. Of course, he spit a little of it out, but he told me to keep trying.  
_"We cook because we want to make someone happy when they eat it. We're happy if someone says that it's good. That's why I like to cook, why I want to cook. Who would call that thing that you're making good?!"  
Ukobach yells and turns of the flame.  
"Why… Why won't you eat it?"  
"Ukobach spoke?" Yukio states, surprised.  
"No Yukio." Gabriela spoke in a calm voice. "It's the girls. Listen."  
"Even dough I made it for you…"  
"I wanted you to eat it Yukio…"  
"I see… Their chagrin drove Ukobach wild." Yukio says, a little calmer now. I turn and look at him. "So it's all your fault!" I say and smack him over the head.  
"Eat it! All the lunches those girls made for you!" I give him their lunches.  
"Oh, I will enjoy this." Gabriela laughs  
"Why me?" Yukio says while a black gloom surrounds him.

Gabriela p.o.v.

"I'm still surprised you ate all of it. But anyway, I'm just calling you to tell you that you owe me for cleaning up your mess." I talk with Yukio on the phone. My tone is cold, and what else would it be when I'm talking to this guy?  
"And their memories?" I sigh. "I erased them and they are attending school normally." I hang up. There's no way I'm visiting him.  
Thanks to Rin, Ukobach cheered up. It'll be fun watching them all. And maybe I'll get better. With your help Rin, maybe I won't have to take the medicine to take the pain away. I used my powers and I don't feel any side effects.  
I watch Rin and Ukobach make some lunch with a lot of meat.  
"What is that?"  
"It's a big stamina meal for Yukio, so he will get better soon!" Rin says proudly.  
"Uh, I'm sure he will be happy about that." I feel a sweat drop. This boy is awesome.

**There it is! I hope it's a good one! Tell me what you think **


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter. And here come some answers. I will be dividing this episode in two chapters because of story progress. So, here you go.**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist**

Heaven Hears No Angel

Chapter 4

Rin p.o.v.

I'm walking through that colorful corridor of the exorcist cram school. Gabriela is walking beside me, and I'm starting to get annoyed by the silence between us. It's not uncomfortable silence, but I just really like talking to her. She seems kinnda out of herself today. And pale. Wish I knew what's that all about.  
"So, what are you doing here? I mean, you're not a student, right?" I ask, trying to fill the silence.  
She paused before she answered. "No, I'm just here to look over something."  
"Rin, do you-"  
"Shiemi? What are you doing there?" I notice Shiemi lying or sitting on the floor. Looks like she tripped and fell.  
"Nothing at all!"  
She answers quickly, picks up her stuff and runs away. I look after her, then back at Gabriela who is looking at the floor. She's shaking.  
"You okay?"  
She looks at me and puts her hair behind her ear. In that small moment she looked so fragile. She looks at me seriously.  
"Rin, have you ever ditched class?"

"Now, we still have three weeks until summer break. Before that you will have your Exwire authorization exams."  
I listen to Yukio and focus as much as I can. My hair is put up by the hair pin Suguro gave me.  
"A squire? What's that?" I ask Shiemi, who is sitting next to me  
"It's Exwire. It's the name for exorcist candidates."  
"If you become Exwires you will have more practical trainings, so the exam isn't going to be easy. Therefore we'll be going on a week-long training camp next week."  
"Training camp?" I repeat Yukio's words  
"The training camp isn't compulsory, so please mark down your attendance, and what field you want to advance in as your Meister on this form."  
Yukio hands us out some papers, and to be honest, I don't understand shit that's written on it.

"Hey, what's a Meister?"  
I walk up to Suguro and the rest of the group and show them my paper.  
"Ha?"  
"Tell me… please." I muster out a nice please.  
"You want to become an exorcist and you don't even know that? You're taking this too far!" Suguro says in some sort of strange disbelief.  
"Meister is a necessary qualification for exorcists." The bald boy with glasses answers. "It's a title given to those who are skilled enough. Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria and Doctor are the five classes. If you get a title in at least one field, you become an exorcist." He explains.  
"I see. I think I get it." I sit next to him.  
"Hey, who said you can sit down?"  
"And the fighting style of each Meister is very different."  
"I see. Thanks Konekomaru!" That is the name of the little bald boy who explained everything. "What are you taking?"  
"Shima and I are aiming for Aria."  
"Aria?"  
"Aria's fight by reciting the Bible and other holy scriptures."  
"Bon is overdoing it again, he's taking both Aria and Dragoon." Shima says. Oh, Bon is some nickname of Suguro's? I might use it too!  
"That's amazing Bon!" "Don't call me Bon!"  
"By the way, Mr. Okumura is a Meister in both Dragoon and Doctor, too.  
"Mr. Okumura is just a big show off."  
I get startled by a familiar girl's voice and look up from my paper to see Gabriela leaning on the table. When did she enter the classroom? The others notice her as well and Bon seems to blush.  
"I think he's amazing." I say to her.  
I look at her. She looks a lot better ever since we separated in the hallway. Not so pale anyways. And she's smiling.  
"What should I take? To begin with, what's a Dragoon?"  
"You're seriously annoying!" Bon slams his hands on the table. "Dragoon Meisters fight with guns. Knights fight with swords."  
"I love that you're acting all tough, but answer his question anyway." Gabriela laughs at him. "Who the hell are you anyway?" "My name is Gabriela. We didn't have time to meet before, Bon." "Don't call me Bon!"  
Wait, she knew all that info about him, but she never met him… Wait.  
"Did you just say swords?"  
"Yeah, the Meisters that fight with sword are called Knights."  
"Then I'm taking Knight!" I say as I circle the Knight note.  
"Speaking of witch, you're always wearing a sword with you." Konekomaru says.  
"It's like a keepsake from my dad."  
I look at Gabriela and I feel like that warm smile on her lips is something no one else but me should see. Wait, what the hell and I thinking about?  
She stands up straight and looks at me.  
"So, you ready?"  
"For wh—Oh, yeah. Let's go."  
Before class we were talking and she asked me to ditch class so she can show me something very important. I said I would do it, because her face was really serious. Like I have to do it, no matter what I say.  
I stand up, wave at the guys and leave through the door, Gabriela following me.

"Your next class is something you don't have to be at. You're not a Tamer."  
"How do you know that?" I ask as I follow her trough the corridor. She turns and looks at me with a sad smile on her face.  
"Because you are the son of Satan. Your blood can't call forth any demons."  
"So Tamers can summon demons?"  
"Yes. You get a paper with a summoning circle and put your blood on it, mutter an incantation and well if you have the talent of a tamer, a demon will appear."  
"Oh."  
"In order for the demon to listen to his tamer, the Tamer must have a strong will. And if you destroy the summoning circle, the demon will disappear."  
"Easy as that, ha?"  
"Yep. In your class, the tamers will probably be Kamiki and Shiemi."  
"Just how do you know all that? How did you know about Bon if you never met him? Why do you not go to exorcist school? What rank are you? What did you try to do with my hand when I cut it?"  
The questions just kept popping out of my mouth, and Gabriela listened to every single one of them, but never muttered a word. She comes to a stop in front of some door and pulls a key from her pocket. She puts it in the door, but before she turns it she turns around and looks at me.  
"Rin, what you're about to see has to be a secret between you and me. Okay?"  
"O-okay."  
"Promise!" She says, her eyes pleading. What's wrong with her? Why is she so nervous?  
"Promise."  
She smiles, turns to the door and unlocks it.  
She opens the door and immediately I get overwhelmed by a beautiful smell. She steps in. "Watch the stairs." I look down and see a giant staircase. It's dark, and Gabriela grabs a strange lantern that starts to shine the moment she touches it.  
"Where are we?"  
"We're going to the basement of a church. The church itself is destroyed, but the basement is intact."  
I look at the walls as we keep walking down and notice drawings of all sorts of angels and wings.  
"Why are we here?" I ask Gabriela who just keeps walking down the stairs in front of me.  
"I'm going to answer all your questions. We're friends. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."  
I gulp strangely.  
We come to the bottom of the stairs and stand in front of a giant door. Next to the door is something like a list of names engraved into stone. I stand close to it. So many names, but all of them are crossed out with something sharp that ruined the writing on the stone wall. Right at the bottom of the list there are two names that are not crossed out.

_Sabor Grigori  
Gabriela Grigori_

The name Sabor Grigori seems to be smeared in blood.  
"Gabriela, what is this?"  
"The list of names of Nephilim."  
"Nephilim?"  
"The crossed out are the ones who are dead. And the ones that are not… are alive."  
"But what are Nephilim?"  
She smiles and nods. She turns to the door. "Can you give me a hand. The door is heavy." I stand next to her and help her push open the door.  
The inside is amazing! It's deep underground, but everything is lit up! And it's lit up by a strange type of white roses. I guess that's where the smell was coming from. The roses all grow by the walls, and the circular room is complete by the same drawings of angels.  
"Well, here we are." I turn around and look at Gabriela. She seems to let of some strange yellowish light. The same as the roses. The same as the lantern.  
"Why are we here?"  
"This place was built as a sanctuary for Nephilim." "But what are Nephilim?"  
"The sons and daughters of angels."  
"What?"  
She hands me the lantern, and the moment I touch it, it stops glowing and inside it is created something that looks like a blue fire. My fire. I look back at Gabriela, who now stands in the middle of the room.  
"Nephilim are children of an angel father and human mother."  
"What?"  
"You didn't think that you're the only one, did you? If demons can have offspring's with humans, so can angels."  
"But… Does that mean, you are… a Nephilim?"  
She looks to the floor, then starts slowly unzipping her white jacket.  
"Wait, what're you doing?"  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Rin." She says with a smile.  
She takes off her jacket. I see now that the bandages on her wrists go up to her lower arm. She smiles at me. "Well, here goes nothing."  
She turns around. Her black shirt has a naked back. And on her back are tattoos of giant wings. Angel wings!  
"Cool tattoo." I muster out.  
"Haha, I wish it was a tattoo." She says, and suddenly I and surrounded by a grayish light.  
In the middle of the room, stands Gabriela. With grey wings coming out of her back. "Whaaa…" Her wings are big, so big she has to raise them up in the air. But… Something is off. The wings are not like the ones in the stories. No, her wings don't glow. They are a dirty shade of gray, and look heavy. Like a burden. They are not as graceful as any of the paintings, nor do they seem complete. They look like they are missing some feathers.  
"This is what I am Rin. Like you. Just the opposite."  
"Um, so…" I am speechless.  
She turns and finnaly looks at me with her black eyes.  
"I am a daughter of an angel called Damian. And my mother is a human named Camilla. As a Nephilim, I get special powers. Like you."  
"Like me?"  
"Yes. You can heal your wounds at a super-fast speed. I can heal other people's wounds. You can read demons minds. I can read peoples pasts." She sits on the floor. I knew it, those wings are heavy. I step forward and sit next to her.  
"That is how I knew about Bon." She says with a smile. "When you cut your hand, I tried to heal it. But because I'm half angel, my powers, even dough they are healing, would only hurt you. I wasn't thinking at that moment, sorry."  
"No, it's… okay…"  
"My rank is something outside of the rank list. I am a Grigori, as were all Nephilim before me. The Grigori operate directly under the Pope, and well, you could say that they are the highest command here."  
"Wait, you are one of them?"  
"All Nephilim are."  
"Then you can boss around… Like my brother, all the teachers, and even Mephisto?"  
"Umm, yes, I guess I can."  
"Can you tell them to give less homework?"  
She laughs.  
"Sorry Rin, but in the words of Spiderman's late uncle Ben: With great power, comes great responsibility."  
We laugh together. It's strange to feel so comfortable and calm with her, even dough I just found out about all of this.  
"I will give you the key to this place." She hands me the magic key. I look at it now. It's prettier than the other ones.  
"If you ever need help, a sanctuary, or you just can't find me… I'll be here."  
"Thanks."  
"So… now… You've got kurikara with you, right?"  
"Uh, yeah, why?"  
The strange rock music starts ringing again. Her cell phone. She stands up, her wings lifting up above her.  
"Because this is the signal that our mission starts now."  
"Say what?" She smirks at me then grabs my hand and before I knew it, we were flying at a speed that made my eyes hurt. We burst through the door, than up the stairs and end up at some clearing in the middle of long lost ruins. She holds my hand and we fly higher and higher. I feel like I'm just dangling like a keychain by the way she holds me.  
"Rin."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't scream too loud."  
She let's go of my hand. I yell out at her as loud as I can before something catches me. I look at that something. It's Hooka!  
We soon caught up to her and I finnaly make myself comfortable flying on a giant demon dragon. I look to my left and there's Gabriela flying next to us, laughing out loud.  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
"You screamed like a little girl!"  
"It's not funny!"  
"I guess you had to be there."  
"I was! I was the one falling to his death!"  
"And that's why it's so funny!"  
"You're evil."  
We fly a little more, and I must say that it's fun. We did looping's and races, but the fight was cut short when we reached a destination that was full of Coal Tars. And by all that is good and bad, it stinks!  
"One more thing Rin."  
"What?"  
She stretches her arm in front of her and a giant sword(a zweihandler) appears in her hand.  
"Don't hold back."  
I smirk and unsheathe my Kurikara.  
"You got it!"

Walking through the Coal Tars, the smell gets even worse. They burn at my flame and disappear. And they touch Gabriela's wings and turn to ash.  
"Look at front."  
"OF! Disgusting! What are those!?" I ask as I pinch my nose.  
In front of us were 4 really ugly and smelly creatures. And I mean REALLY ugly!  
"They are Ghouls. Demons that possess human and animal corpses. That's why they smell like shit."  
"Well, ew."  
"Yep."  
"So what do we do?"  
"Fight them. Destroy them. You know the usual. Cut loose."  
"Hell YES!"  
I go to the front and as soon as one of them spots me, it begins to attack. I jump forward and slash it, its paw falls off. Man, are these things disgusting! The paw that has fallen off burns away in blue flames. It seems to have angered the demon even more and he lunges at me, but I cut through it. It lets out an awful scream and burns away. Great, one stench house down, three to g… Or maybe not. I look at where Gabriela was and see her stabbing her sword into the creatures back. She cuts it in two and the Ghoul turns into ash and disappeared. She stands up and waves her hair away and oh man… She looks so cool…  
"Rin, behind you!" She yells.  
I turn around and kick the monster with my leg. It flies away, and Hooka kicks it with its tail, direct at Gabriela, who acts like she's playing baseball and with her sword slashes the monster that turns into ash right away.  
"We make a good team!" She yells.  
I smile and turn around to look at the last remaining Ghoul. I look back at Gabriela and we smirk at each other.  
I run to the left side of the demon and Gabriela to the right. At the same time we swing our swords down and the demon disappears in blue flames and yellow light. We look at each other and start laughing. I don't know why. I don't think she knows why we're laughing either. But we just had to.  
"That was fun!" I say as I sit on the floor.  
She stops laughing and looks at me sadly. What did I do wrong?  
"Rin, now that you know, I need to ask you something."  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"Are you… scared of me?"  
"Wait, what?" I stand up and walk to her, the Coal Tars slowly moving away from us and dispersing. "Why would I be scared of you?"  
"Because I'm… Well…"  
I smack her softly on the head.  
"You hypocrite! Wasn't it you who said that it doesn't matter what you are, but who you are! How about you listen to your own advice!"  
She looks at me and I see tears forming in her eyes.  
"What- no wait- don't cry- I didn't… Did I smack you too hard? I did-"  
And suddenly she hugged me. My blue flames didn't hurt her. Her wings didn't hurt me. It was strange. I didn't know what to do.  
"I've been waiting all my life for someone to act like I'm normal… Funny how the only person who accepts me for who I am is also stuck by what he is…"  
And that's when I hug her back.

We return back to the school just as the class ends. I look around and see Shiemi walking off with the other two girls.  
"Looks like Shiemi became the follower of Miss Eyebrows."  
"Miss Eyebrows?" Gabriela laughs. "Yeah, I guess Kamiki is Miss Eyebrows."  
"Say, Gabriela, now that schools done for the day, do you think we coul-"  
"You still have to do your homework."  
"Oh come on!"  
"Nope. But after you're done, I'll be waiting in my room with some new movies."  
"Can't we watch them now and I do the homework later?"  
"No, first homework, then fun."  
"You're no fun."

**And there it is. A new chapter. Tell me what you think about it. The riddle about Gabriela is still not over, but I revealed a lot with this.  
Also something to the side, the theme that I have in my head when I write about Gabriela and I guess her theme in general is Silent Hill Shattered Memories Soundtrack "Acceptance". Listen to it if you want to understand Gabriela a little bit more.  
Until next time :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! A new chapter! I am so sorry this one is a little short, Butt I just couldn't do it any other way. Hope you forgive me : )**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist**

Heaven Hears No Angel

Chapter 5

Rin p.o.v.

"Will you hand these out?" She asks  
"Yea." She answers enthusiastically

"Could you prepare my valeriana for the next class?" She asks  
"Yea." She answers enthusiastically

"Melon bread. Fruit milk." Now she doesn't even ask anymore.  
"Yea." She still answers enthusiastically

"It's pissing me off! Shiemi is totally turning into her servant!" I talk to Gabriela as we wait outside of our dorm, sitting on the step.  
"Well, it's her choice… I don't like it, but… What can we do?"  
"What are you two talking about?" Yukio walks out. I just sigh "Never mind… By the way, why's the training camp in our dorm?" I ask my brother.  
"Because it's no problem if we get a little loud since we're the only ones living here." He answers and Gabriela's brow twitches. "We might as well throw a party, huh teach?" She tells him a little arrogantly. I still don't know why these two hate each other. "It's just practical." He tells her.  
"Good morning!" I look forward and see Bon and the rest of the class with their stuff standing in front of us. "What's this It looks like a haunted hotel." Bon states.  
"I don't like it. It feels creepy. Couldn't we go somewhere nicer?" Eyebrows asks. Gabriela stands up and looks at Kamiki. "You don't like it? Good. I will enjoy this more than I should." She says.  
Kamiki just ignores her and gives Shiemi her bag. I just stare at her.  
Kamiki's friend walks over to Shiemi. "Shiemi, if you don't tell her that you mind…" "Huh, but I don't mind." Shiemi answers with a smile. "I'm helping a friend!" She adds. This makes me sick... "I see what you mean." Gabriela whispers into my ear and I just nod my head.

"Put down your pens! Turn the paper over and pass it here!"  
Oh thank God… I stand up, and I swear my brain emits smoke from overthinking.  
"I'm going outside to enjoy the night wind a bit…" I tell them. "Go cool down" says Shima.  
"Tomorrow we're waking up at six. We'll have a short quiz covered by this test." I hear Yukio say as I walk out.  
"Man, my brother is a demon, I swear it…" I say to Gabriela as I sit lazily on the edge of her apartment's hole.  
"Hahaha, tell me about it. When we we're little he didn't let me play with a dog because it can be dangerous." She answers from her apartments kitchen. Which is never used, I should add. "Really?" "Yeah! He was always overprotective of me." "Why?" "Because of what I am. That's basically why I don't like him. He always treated me by what I am, not who I am." She says as she walks over to me. So that's why she doesn't like him… But what about Yukio? Why doesn't he like her?  
"Rin, I'm all out of fruit juice, or any juice to begin with. Wanna go down with me to Ukobach to get some?" She asks me as she bends down. I am so glad she is not wearing that work uniform but a longer red shirt and some tights. It's a nice view. "Uh, sure."  
"You know, you kinnda look like a girl with that hair clip." She says to me as we walk through the hallway.  
"Say what? I'm a man!" "I know you're a man, I'm just joking you." She says as she looks away from me. She has a cute smile on her face. Why is it always so easy talking with her? I never get nervous or anything…  
I look away from Gabriela and see the other girls enter the bath, leaving Shiemi outside. Alone.  
"Shiemi what are you doing?" I ask her.  
"Nothing. I gotta go buy some fruit milk."  
"Hey." I grab her hand as she tries to brush by me. "Stop that!" "That?" She doesn't look me in the eyes. "You're not her servant! It's weird!"  
She turns around and looks at me madly. "I'm not her servant! She's my friend and I'm helping her!" "You're not helping her. Is that really what you think you're doing?" She looks down "It's not, right?"  
"I don't want to stay behind others' back's and depend on their help all the time… I want to… Become like Rin and Yuki." She looks at me "Become strong enough to help others! She's my first friend! But you're strong and have friends, you wouldn't understand!"  
She brushes my hand away and runs. "Hey, wait!" I yell after her, but she doesn't turn around. "Hey Rin… You tried." Gabriela says and she holds my hand and pulls it down. "Should I run after her?" I ask Gabriela. I usually don't ask for advice, but with her… It's different. She gets me. She smiles at me "We'll go together."

We run and just get her when we hear a loud scream. "It's Izumo and Paku!" "Shiemi, go and get Yukio!" I say to her as Gabriela and I run to the girls bath. We are one hell of team!  
We enter the bath just as Izumo's two summoned demons try to attack her. I kick one away, and Gabriela the other. "Tear the paper! The paper!" Gabriela yells at her. She looks at her and then tears the paper, the two demons disappear. Oh yeah, she told me that if the summoning circle gets destroyed, the demon disappears. Damn it, what do I do? If I draw my sword, she'll see my flames! And Gabriela's secret could be revealed… In that moment Shiemi runs into the bath.  
She looks at us then at Paku. "Hold the demon back while I heal Paku." She says. "You make it sound so easy!" I say as I grab my sword still in its bag and hit the demon with it. It backs away, and I listen to what Shiemi says  
"It looks like a burn…" "It's a spirit wound from a Ghoul! She'll die in minutes!" Izumo yells at her. "Then I must hurry with the treatment!"  
I get distracted and the demon grabs my head and throws me through the bath glass…

Gabriela p.o.v.

"Rin!" The Ghoul threw Rin to the back of the bath. "Think, think… The first aid for burn wounds is…" Shiemi mumbles to herself. "It's Aloe!" I yell at her and I kick the ghoul with my foot and it backs off. The ghouls' acid burns my black tights, but whatever. I need to protect Rin. He's the only one in my life…  
The demon grabs Rin's neck and I lose it. I feel the ever familiar pain in my back. My wings. Screw it!  
I jump and kick it with my foot again. And again. It flies off Rin and locks its mark on me. I stand above Rin. I'm not gonna let you have him! My legs are burning, but I don't care.  
Suddenly it gets hit by a gunshot. Oh, it must be Yukio.  
"Stand back, Gabriela!" Yes, it's Yukio alright. The demon escapes through the baths window.  
I kneel next to Rin. "Are you okay Rin?" "Me, I'm fine, what about you?!" He yells at me. I was reckless again. I laugh at it. "I'll be fine."  
I look at Yukio "You're late!" He stares at me "But I came, didn't I." "Really? That's all you have to say?" I answer, my tone angry. "I was not too late, was I?" I want to answer him, Run Rin pulls on my sleeve.  
I help Rin stand up and I walk over to Shiemi. "How's Paku?" I smile at Shiemi. I knew she could do it. She's strong.  
"Umm, I…" "Your first aid was right. Who knows what would have happened without you." I say to her "Umm… Thank you…" I sit next to her. "Oh! You're wounded too! Let me help you!" I smile at her "Thank you."  
She puts the aloe on my legs and the wound feels a lot better. She doesn't seem to mind as I stand up. "Thank you, Shiemi. You are great." I tell her, she blushes and nods. "Thanks for saving me, Shiemi." Paku whispers. Shiemi blushes and nods happily.  
I turn and look at Rin, who is for some reason shirtless! Oh man, this boy… is sexy! Wait, hold on! His tail!  
I walk quietly behind him, no one notices me, surprisingly.  
"Why are you naked, Rin?" Yukio asks him. Oh man, how about you help your brother!  
I hug Rin from behind and press his tail between his and my body. He seems to tense up. "I think Rin just got carried away. How about you take them away and help Paku? She needs an infusion of medicine." I say to Yukio and the others awkwardly leave.  
Izumo looks and me and my legs, stands up and puts on Rin's shirt. Oh, I see, he gave his shirt to her. She looks to the ground and leaves.  
As soon as we hear the door close, I let go of him. I do it slowly, I don't really want to let go. I look to the floor.  
"Are you okay?" He asks me. "Yeah, why?" I ask him, looking to the floor. "Well, your legs…" "It's okay." "Gabriela, what's-"  
I hug Rin so hard, we fall to the floor. "Gabe, what the?" "You could have died! It was choking you!" I shake against him. He tries to stand up, but I don't let him. "But I'm okay." "You're my only… my only…" He puts his hand around me and tries to calm me down. I feel that he's tense. He probably doesn't like that I'm lying on top of him, hugging him. But I don't care. Even if Sabor came here…  
I feel Rin slowly relax and sigh against my hair.  
I slowly calm down and he pulls me up as he stands up. "I should go get dressed." He states, looking at me.  
"Okay… I'll go get the juices from Ukobach…" I say slowly.  
"Okay, then I'll see you in your apartment!" He says with a smile and exits the bath.  
I'm not feeling well. I almost lost him. And Sabor! Why am I thinking of Sabor now…? I feel the itch. The pain of insanity... Before I do anything else I have to let my insanity out... It's eating my brain… The ever familiar pain…  
I roll up my sleeves and undo my bandages… There they are… My old insanity wounds… I start scratching on them, as hard as I can…  
This is what I do when insanity takes over. Physical pain to take the mental pain away.

**Well, there it is. I wonder how Rin will react to Gabe's weird and bad addiction…  
I would just like to remind you that if you don't remember, look at chapter 4 to see who Sabor is. We will be meeting him soon.  
I would also like to take this time to thank you! All of you who read this, review this, follow and favorite, thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Well, see you soon with a new chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Finnaly a new chapter! Thank you all for reading so far! : )  
And on we go!**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

Heaven Hears No Angel

Chapter 6

Gabriela p.o.v.

Sabor is coming closer. He is haunting me, taunting me. I can see his shadows. His long black hair in a ponytail, his strong shoulders, the shade of his duster coat, his tall and strong figure coming closer… I don't want this! His hands are coming closer to me… Wrapping around my neck… His red eyes lock with mine, his insane smile creeping in my veins… I feel his grip tighten. Around my neck.  
"Well, my little vixen… I told you to join me. You don't have much time left." He says in his taunting but very attractive voice.  
"Never." I muster out.  
"my my vixen…" His hands tighten  
"No…"  
"Vixen…" "No…" "Vix…ela" "No." "V… iela…" "No!"  
"Gabriela!" "NO!" I jump up and look directly into blue eyes. Calm blue… not red.  
It was just a bad dream…  
"What was that?" Rin asks me "Just a bad dream…"  
this is one of the best wake ups in my life. Rin's eyes are nothing like Sabor's. His are a calm and good blue. Sabor's are an insane and evil red.  
"by the way, why are you in my room?"  
"ugh, well, I... We fell asleep watching movies, remember?" He say, a blush on his face.  
"Oh, yeah, I remember! Hahaha, but no reason to blush over that!"  
"What, who's blushing!?" "You." "No!" "Yes!" I say as I poke his nose with my finger.  
Hooka makes some noise as to tell us to go back to sleep. I look at rin, laugh and lie back down on the floor, Rin next to me.  
We are doing this often actually. I wonder how Yukio doesn't come down and reprimand me or something. But, I don't mind. Rin… He keeps me calm while I'm walking on glass shards.

"Rin, wake up!" I yell at him, but he still snores like crazy. This boy, seriously. It's 6 am, they have to wake up now. Hooka stands next to me and looks at him, then me. Oh, I have an idea!  
I go to my bathroom and get a big glass full of water. Hooka stands in front of Rin, I stand above his head.  
I give Hooka the signal and at the same time he yells and I pour water on Rin's face.  
"WAAAH! What the!" I fall to the floor laughing.  
"What? What's going on?! Why am I all wet?" Rin asks, clueless and confused.  
"You wouldn't wake up, so I had to take some extreme measures!" I say trough laughter.  
"Oh, really?" he says with a twitch on his face. I stand up. I feel something bad is gonna happen. I slowly back away to my door, away from Rin.  
"You're gonna pay for this! Get back here!" he yells as I run away and down the stairs, laughing.

After our long ass run, he caught me, tickled me, I gave up, and now we are lazily brushing our teeth. That was a fun morning.  
"Good morning." We hear Izumo call.  
"Ah, mornin'." Rin says with his mouth full. I just wave at her.  
We spit out at the same time and wash our mouths. I hear Izumo step close to Rin.  
"Get it?" she tells Rin. He turns to look at her.  
"Don't tell anyone that I cried yesterday." "Me? Who would I tell?"  
"Me, maybe?" I cut in.  
"Just promise me you won't tell anyone!" She yells at us with an embarrassing blush on her face.  
"Oh shut up, I said I'm not telling anyone." Rin tells her then turns towards me. He's about to say something when Izumo cuts in.  
"Here." He turns and I see Izumo holding out his shirt. "Thanks." She mumbles.  
Rin Takes his shirt and Izumo turns away from him.  
"If you hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened to Paku and I… I'm grateful for that." Oh really? How about you thank me too? De nada.  
"Wow, you washed it!" Rin proclaims surprised and happy.  
"Huh?" Izumo looks at him. "You're a nice person after all! I misjudged you!"  
"Misjudged? I washed it because it was dirty!" Izumo replies to him and I giggle to that.  
"Huh? Seriously? Was it that dirty?" I laugh some more. Poor Rin.  
"Good morning." Oh great… Yukio's annoying voice this early in the morning.

Rin p.o.v.

"I two or three days the fever will go down and you can get up again." Yukio explains to Paku as he gives her a shot of medicine. He moves over to Gabriela, who is sitting on a chair. He pulls out another shot and injects it into Gabriela's arm. Oh yeah, she told me that her wounds don't heal like mine.  
"You shouldn't be standing up so much." He tells her. She coldly looks away.  
"Yeah, whatever." She replies to him.  
He stands up. "You two should get some rest." "Thank you Mr. Okumura." Paku calls to him. "Get well." I say to Paku as I exit the room with Yukio and Gabriela.  
"That demon yesterday, that was a ghoul, right?" I ask Yukio who looks at me surprised.  
"Yes, how did you know" "Well from-"I look at Gabriela whose head shakes. "I just learned." I say and cross my arms.  
"we're investigating how it got in and where it went right now." Yukio tells me. "Gabriela, it would be wise to keep Hooka with you at all time so he can protect you." Wait, Gabriela is more than capable of protecting herself. I've seen it! Why is Yukio asking her to have someone to protect her?  
I look to Gabriela who ignores Yukio and walks on.  
Yukio sighs and calls to her "It was a higher level Naberius! It could kill you in mere minutes!"  
Gabriela turns to him, pulls out her tongue, shows him the finger, turns around and runs away.  
"Didn't you say the academy is protected by barriers and charms?" I ask him. "That's right. I'm really impressed by your knowledge Rin." "Are you making fun of me again?" "It's true the academy is protected, but every now and then such beasts can sneak in. We have to brace ourselves just in case."  
Sounds like he's really worried. This situation may be a little more serious than I thought.

I lay up on the roof of the dormitory. May this is some bad situation. Doesn't Yukio know that Gabriela is strong? She can kick ass with that bad ass of a sword she has. I mean, she really is cool. So why the constant protection?  
Then that ghoul… He said that his attack is an order of a certain person… A certain person? Who could it be? At first I thought it was Satan, but I can't think of any reason why he's try to get he killed now. I remember Father Fujimoto said that there will be who'll come to hunt me down. Damn it, if they're targeting me, why do they not attack me head on!?  
"Why the serious face, Rin?"  
"Huh!" BOOM!  
"Au au au!" My head hurts, I look to the side to see Gabriela laying on the floor in pain, holding her forehead. How did our heads crash?  
"Don't just pop up like that!" "Me? Don't you just stand up like that! Idiot!"  
"Say what? What are you doing up here anyway?" "I was looking for you, I was bored." "Why didn't you go to see the others?" "Well, I…"  
"Rin! Gabriela!" I hear a sweet voice call us. I look and see Shiemi holding a basket full of white sheets. I wave at her and feel a small blush on my face. She's so cute!

"Woah!" I try to hold the sheets so the wind doesn't take them away.  
"It's okay, I can do it alone." I fix the sheet a little more and the wind stops.  
"But why are you doing laundry anyway?" I ask her. "Because I want to be of some use, too... With stuff only I can do." She answers me with a strong blush on her face. So cute!  
"Too?" "You all work so hard to become exorcists and help people, right?" "I see, so you don't want to become and exorcist?"  
"I don't know." She answers me sadly. "But firs let me do my specialty, laundry." She says as the wind starts to blow again.  
"WOAH!" I look back and see a sheet fly off and fall on Gabriela, covering her face. I laugh at her.

"Most of ze demonz 'ave a so called le "fatal verse", words or quotes zat will make zem le die instantly. Aria specializez in le memorization and le recital of zose fatal verses. Zen let's 'ear you recitez what I gave youze for 'omework. Kamiki!" The fat French teacher calls out during class.  
Izumo strangely doesn't react. "Kamiki! What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm sorry, um…?  
"Ze "Te Deum". Continuez from where we were le last time."  
Izumo nods and slowly starts reciting "Every day we thank thee. And we praise… We praise…" She seems to lose thought. Or wait… Don't tell me she doesn't know!  
"I… forgot…" NO WAY!  
"Oh, now zat is unusual for you, Mademoiselle Kamiki." Izumo stress to the floor as the teacher turns to the other side of the class room. "Zen Suguro, 'elp 'er out." "Yes." He says proudly as he stands up. Of course he knows the whole answer, and I couldn't remember that for shit!  
"Zat was le perfect!" The teaches says and we all start clapping our hands. That was amazing.

As the bell rang, Gabriela entered the classroom. "That was amazing Bon!" She pronounces with her hand raised. I see she is not on duty today since she is wearing some jeans and a hoodie.  
"Be careful not to fall for me now.." No, she's not! "Wow, you're really smart after all!" I pronounce. "After all?!" "More than being smart, Bon's just good at memorizing." Konekomaru says to Gabriela. She walks to them. "Oh?" "Konekomaru, that means I'm smart, right?" "Y-Yeah!" Konekomaru says with a sweat drop on his face.  
"So, your name's Konekomaru? My name's Gabriela, nice to meet you." She says with a smile and they shake hands. Wait, I thought that she knew everyone here? Or… No wait. She told me that she can see their past. But personally she doesn't know anyone.  
"Memorizing isn't that great of a skill." Izumo mumbles.  
"huh? Did you say something?" bon asks her, taunting her. Konekomaru tries to calm him, but he continues. "I don't want to hear that from someone who can't remember four lines." Gabriela's face goes OUCH! She seems to enjoy this fight.  
"It's not that I can't, I just chose not to remember." "Liar, liar, pants on fire." Gabriela sings as she gets to my desk and sits on it. All she's doing now is add fuel to the fire.  
"NO! Aria are totally defenseless while chanting, so they need to be protected by the team! They're just luggage." She says with an evil smile on her face. "What!? We're aiming for Aria, you know!"  
Gabriela raises her hand to make Bon stop talking. The room gets silent as Gabriela walks slowly towards Izumo. What is she doing? First she adds to the fire, and now she's gonna stop it?  
"So scary! If you want to hit me, go on." Izumo steps out in front of Gabriela.  
"You know, I don't like it when someone laughs at other people's dreams." Gabriela says with a dark tone.  
"What? You defending him? The one who's gonna defeat Satan? Are you telling me not to laugh at such a joke?" Hey, hold on a sec!  
Gabriela calmly crosses her arms over her chest. "Then tell me about you. Why do you want to become an exorcist?"  
"Why…."She stares to the floor. "I've never told anyone why. Unlike show-offs like them!"  
Gabriela's face goes dark. She steps closer to her and grabs her chin gently.  
"I wouldn't be talking about becoming any kind of exorcist if I we're you. After all, how could you become an exorcist, if you can't even protect your only friend."  
This seems to set Izumo off. Gabriela let's her go and turns to me, Izumo tries to slap her, but as Gabriela moves away, Izumo's slap hit's me.  
"Ouch! If you want to fight, do it somewhere else!"  
"That's enough!" Yukio enters the class, his eyebrow twitching. "How about you behave yourselves?"

"What's with this stone? It's getting heavier!" I yell! "It's a low level demon, too…" Konekomaru adds "It gets heavier… while you hold it…"  
We're sitting in the small living room in our dorm, with demon stones on our lap. Bon looks at me.  
"You don't even know about Ghost Stones? Pathetic!" "Shut up! It's because you we're picking fights!"  
"It's called collective responsibility." Yukio says, gaining everyone's attention.  
"If it is, then why isn't she getting a stone too?!" Izumo yells. It's true, Gabriela does not have a stone on her lap. She is just standing next to Yukio, looking at us with sad eyes. "Gabriela will get punished too. However, she is not a part off your class, so she is not joining you." Gabriela just sighs.  
"There's another purpose to this camp besides studying, and that's strengthening your bonds with each other."  
"I Don't want to have any bonds with these people!" Izumo yells.  
"You have to get along with each other!" Yukio yells at us. "An exorcist cannot fight alone. Support each other's abilities, and cover each other's weaknesses. Everyone fight's in teams of at least two! In actual battles, a quarrel in a team can lead to death!" He exhales and looks at Gabriela, who looks at him with sad eyes. "Think about that." Yukio adds.  
"Now, I will be gone on a mission for three hours. Due to the incident with the ghoul yesterday, I'll lock every entrance to the dormitory and put up strong barriers around it."  
"Lock the entrance? Then how can we get out?" Bon asks.  
"There's no need for you to go out. In the three hours that I will be gone, you will get on well and cool your heads."  
And just like that, he leaves with Gabriela.  
"Three hours… He's the demon here…" Shima mutters. "I can't take it anymore! Are you two really related?" Bon asks me "He's really a nice guy… Somewhere deep within."

Gabriela p.o.v.

"Let go of my arm!" I yell at Yukio as I yank my arm away from his grip.  
"Why we're you in the classroom today?" "I was just testing out your eyes and ears. You suck."  
His expression remained cold towards me. "I went there because I needed some fresh air." I finnaly say. "So you went out just like that. And didn't occur to you that you may be breaking some rules. Or that you may be in danger." "Well yes, that sums it up pretty well." I say as I cross my arms over my chest. "Gabriela, you will never change." He says shaking his head. "I have changed."  
"I don't believe that." He states coldly. "And I certainly don't see that. Weren't you in a classroom this morning picking fights and poking your nose where it doesn't belong?" "That's- AH!"  
Yukio grabs my arm again, then pushes me into one of the rooms, closes the door and locks it. "Yukio! What are you doing!?"  
"This is your penalty for breaking the rules." He simply states and I slam against the door. "Let me out Yukio! This is breaking human rights!"  
"No matter how much you dislike like me, you will have to trust me. This is for your own good."  
"You're wrong, I don't dislike you. I despise you!"  
"You don't despise me."  
"Hate you!"  
There was some silence from the other side of the door.  
I could hear footsteps going away. "You don't have time left to hate anyone…"  
"Yukio! Open the door! OPEN IT!"  
I slowly listened. No. He left. He really did lock me into a room and left.

Rin p.o.v.

"We're in this nice situation because of a certain someone." Bon says, picking a fight again.  
"Says you! It was that girls fault!" Izumo replies.  
"And who started the fight in the first place!?" Bon yells at her.  
"Don't fight with me in the middle!" I yell at them. I can seriously stand any more of this drama!  
"You really are an annoying woman!" Bon says. "Tell me something new. So what?" "You'll just scare everyone away like that!"  
Suddenly the lights go off. "What?" OWWWWWWW! "The stone fell on my foot!"  
"What's going on? Did he turn the lights off too?" Bon asks. "That can't be it!" Konekomaru yells.  
God my foot hurts!  
"Then is it a blackout?" "No, look, there are lights outside. Is this building the only one without power?"  
"Let's go out." Shima says as he stands up. "Shima be careful." Konekomaru calls after him. "Hah, events like these always make me excited." He slowly goes to open the door. "A little test of courage." He looks through the door, then closes it. "Hah, guess I haven't slept enough." He says nervously.  
"I just…" Just then a hand gout tough the door, and Shima ran to us and hides behind me. I grip the sheathe of my sword ready for whatever may come through that door.  
The creature stepped into the room. "That's…" We quickly stand up. "It's the ghoul from yesterday!" Izumo yells. "Didn't he put up the barriers!?" Konekomaru makes a good point… Didn't Yukio say that he will put up strong barriers?  
Suddenly some strange slime gets off of its other head and falls on us. "What is that!?" "It's miasma!"  
"Nii! Can you give me eely-billy?" I hear Shiemi say to her familiar.  
In a flash, Shiemi's little familiar created a whole forest of strong and thick branches that came out of his belly! One of the branches pierces right through the ghouls chest.  
"Whoa…" "Amazing!" Shiemi looks to her little familiar. "Thank you Nii!"  
"You saved us Shiemi." I say as I look through the branches. Oh shit! I spoke too soon. I stare in shock as I see the ghoul rip itself into two. So now there are two huge demons going to attack us! "Man, that thing is lively for a corpse." I say as I watch them slowly rip through the thick branches.  
"The ghouls get really active in the dark." Bon says. Well, that info's not helping us now.  
Shiemi starts coughing and falls to the floor. "Shiemi, what's wrong?" "I feel dizzy…" And just like that, they all start to cough. I don't get it. "What? It's so hot suddenly." Bon says trough short breaths. I don't feel anything, what's wrong with them? "What is it with you guys?" "It's the ghoul's miasma." Izumo answers me. "Doesn't it bother you?" No, it doesn't… Maybe it because… I'm half demon! I get out my cellphone and try to call Yukio.  
"If Shiemi's strength runs out, the barricade will be gone." Bon says worriedly. Then we'll be done for! And Yukio's not answering his cell! Great, that leaves me with one option.  
I walk toward the branches and start passing through them. "What are you doing?!" Bon yells after me. "I'll go and lure it away. If it follows me, you guys run away." "Huh? What are you talking about?" "Don't worry about me, I'm stronger than I look." I say as I get through some of the branches.  
I hear them calling me to come back, but I don't care. I have to get that thing away from them it wants me anyway. It notices me. "You're after me, aren't you? Come!"  
I run, the ghoul strict at my tail! Good!  
"Nice! Follow me!"  
The lights… If I turn on the lights the ghoul should get weaker…

Gabriela p.o.v.

Oh I still can't believe this! How could he?! I'm gonna beat the hell out of him when I see him again! Huh…?  
I hear running. And that noise… Those breaths... That's Rin! But what's following him? I lean closer to the door. Oh my God! That's a ghoul!  
"Rin! Can you hear me! Use your fire!" It's no use, they are already gone! What do I do! Think Gabriela, think. I'm locked up in here, what could I possibly do?!  
I look through the windows. I'm useless… Wait! Windows!  
I pick up a chair and smash it right through the big window. I slowly step on the edge and take off my hoodie. Well, half of my shirt is gonna get lost by this, but it… Wait, why the hell am I thinking about my shirt right now?  
I jump out of the window and het my wings out. The tearing of my top hurt a little, but I don't care. I have to get to Rin!  
I fly from window to window and look for him. There! Why is it so dark in the whole dorm? Did the light go out? I was so mad I didn't turn on the light in the room I was locked in.  
I follow Rin all the way down to the small windows of the basement. I get there just to see the demon grab him and throw him to the other side of the room. NO! I break through the glass, my wings cutting on the glass. I cringe in the pain. No, I'm not gonna think about that! I fly and stand in front of Rin and spread my wings to protect him. The demon looks at me and doesn't attack. "Rin, are you okay?" "I'm fine." He slowly gets up. "Listen Rin… Because of the wounds on my legs and the medicine I've been getting, I can't fight." "What?" "Yukio was right, I am too weak to fight now. But you are strong, you can do this." "Are you okay?"  
Just then that demon went to attack me, but Rin stud in front of me and yelled for it to back off. Out of his body come his blue flames and the demon stands back.  
"That's it. Those flames are what I wanted to see." I look up and see him. "Those blue flames." "Who are you!?" Rin calls to him. "He's your teacher Igor Neuhaus. You skipped his class with me, but he's the one who teaches about familiars."  
"Looks like you can't use your powers in front of others, so I took the liberty to invite you over here, Rin Okumura. I apologize Lady Gabriela, but you should not interrupt now." "What!? What is the meaning of this!?"  
"Let's call it a test of strength for the son of Satan!"  
"Why do you know? How can you know about that?" Rin asks him. He just grins widely. "Was yesterday's incident your doing too!?" "Indeed."  
"You bastard! You hurt Gabriela!" What… Is he that much worried? Rin…  
"Show me! Show me that power!"  
Rin jumps high in the air. "You won't get away with this!" And just like that stabs the ghouls head. The ghoul engulfs in blue flames. Beautiful blue flames. Rin's flames.  
I get up and pull my wings back into my skin and they turn into a giant tattoo on my skin. "Where did he go?" I get to him and place my hand on his shoulder. "I don't know. But you did great." "Are you okay?" "Why do you ask?" "You are pale. And your wings were bloody. You hurt yourself." "Oh." I turn my back to him and he sees cuts on my back. Blood slowly lows from those cuts. "It's not so bad, it's just small cuts on glass." "We need to get that treated right away." "but I'm-" "Now." He cut's me off.  
The look in his eyes tells me that I can't argue. I smile to him. "Okay."  
"Now, let's turn the lights back on." "The building was really without power?" "Yeah, didn't you notice?" "No." I won't tell him about Yukio. Not yet anyway.

We run into the room where everyone was. "huh? Where there two?" I as Rin. "Um, yeah, I guess there were…" I look to the others. Shit, I'm not wearing my hoodie! They could see my back if I'm not careful!  
"Umm… Why are they staring at us?" I whisper into Rin's ear. "I have no idea."  
"You… The other one…?" Bun mutters to Rin. "I took it out. You defeated yours, too? Amazing…"  
And just like that Bon pushed him to the floor. More like tackled him. "What the hell's wrong with you!? Have you a death wish?!" "Wait, do you want to kill me!?"

"What am I seeing?" Oh great. Yukio.  
"Say Yukio, where we're you?" I ask him all irritated.  
And then in comes him. Igor Neuhaus. The professor who released the ghoul on them.

**And there it is. And what a long chapter it is! I hope you enjoy it!  
And answer to a guest review who said that the Nephilim remind him/her to a book: I have not read those books. The Nephilim are a research I had to do in school, that's where I got the idea from. However, if that book you mentioned is about Nephilim, then I will definitely read it : ) **

**That's it for now guys :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finnaly back! I'm so sorry it took so long!**

**Well, here is the new chapter! Enjoy!  
I do not own Blue Exorcist!**

Heaven Hears No Angel

Chapter 7

Rin p.o.v.

"That man..." I stare at him. The one who knows I'm the son of Satan. "Yukio... That man is..." I whisper "An enemy..."  
-BOOM!- I feel pain on the back of my head as I fly across the room and land on my face.  
"Mephisto!" I look at the clown who kicked me. He jumps into the room from the roof.  
"Well done, Pages! Thank you for your good work!" He proclaims with his hand raised.  
"Principal?" "What's he doing here?" "What's going on?"  
"Did you think I'd allow demons over mid class to enter the Academy?" He steps to Gabriela and throws his cloak over her.  
"I don't know. You let me live here." Gabriela tells him sarcastically and gives him a thankful smile  
Mephisto snaps his fingers and out of al sort of corners exorcists and teachers popped out. What the hell?  
"Doctors, please tend to the wounded." And exorcists went to help them, one of them even picked up Shiemi, probably to take her to the infirmary.  
"You can't…" Bon stutters "Surprise! I can! This training camp was your Esquire exam at the same time!"  
You serious!? "During the exam, teachers were observing and testing you."  
"Wait a minute!" Gabriela pokes her finger at Mephisto's chest accusingly. "Why was I not notified of this?" Mephisto raises his hand and wraps it around Gabriela's. Do these two have something? The look he's giving her is… I don't know how to describe it. More that friendship? I don't want them to have something! "I told Yukio. He was supposed to tell you and make sure you stay out of it."  
She removes her hand from him and looks at Yukio. "That explains so much."  
Mephisto looks at me "I'll decide your final grades after reading the teachers profiles." He winks at us "Wait for the final result, 'kay?"

"DAMN IT! I can't believe it was a surprise exam!" I say as I sit on Shiemi's bed in the infirmary. Bon, Konekomaru and Shima all had tubes stuck to them and Shiemi was resting in the bed.  
"They had us completely fooled." "We should have considered it." "Will I be alright?" Konekomaru asks us  
"It's pointless to worry about that now." Bon answers him. "But compared to you and Shima, I did hardly anything worth mentioning."  
"You guys will be fine." Izumo suddenly speaks "Mr. Okumura told us right before the exam." Told us what? Oh yeah, he did say something about an exorcist being unable to fight alone and to keep our heads cool… "They tested our qualities for Esquire in a real battle situation... But in that case, I was the worst of all." Izumo says looking down  
"You'll be fine, I guess. Those two just sat back and did nothing. "We looked at the other two… Ehm, Eminem and the puppet guy. "Don't you have anything to say?" Well, the Eminem guy totally ignored Bon and continued playing his game. And then the sock puppet turned to us "Shut up, stupid brat! There's nothing I'd want to talk about with you!"  
"He talked! He was so mysterious the whole time!" He's really good at ventriloquism!  
"Talking about mysterious… Rin, that girl you're always with, what's the deal with her?" Shima asks me with a strange gleam in his eyes. Oh hell no, he's not flirting with her! "Yeah, what was the deal about her getting notified about our exam?" "Uhh…" I don't know what to say!  
I feel Shiemi stir behind, so I turn around and see her waking up. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Save me Shiemi! I can't tell them that she's some nephi… Something!  
She sits up "It's okay, I'm more or less fine by now. What we're you talking about?" "About that girl, Gabriela." Shima answers her. "Oh, Gaby!" "You know her Shiemi?" "Yeah, from when we were little… She's an exorcist." "Oh, what rank?" "I don't know…" She doesn't? "Do you know, Rin?" "Eh.. Uh… No." The room somehow got filled with strange silence.  
"Oh yeah, about the exam, you'll get the best grades for sure!" Konekomaru breaks the silence. "I don't even want to imagine what would have happened without you there." Bon added. "Thanks a lot." He says and bows to her.  
"Huh? No! I should thank you!" "You'll pass, that's for sure." "Or we are all failing."  
"Btw, Rin, how did you defeat that Ghoul?" Huh, me? "Well, I just… Slashed it with this…" I say pointing at my sword. "Amazing! You're really fit for a knight!" "Slashed it with that? Would it hurt to be more specific?" Bon says looking annoyed. "You're the greatest mystery." "Yeah, just look at me, I'm a great mistake!" "Hey, a mistake?" "Mistletoe… Misfiles…" "You mean mysterious?" "He's just a Page but he defeated a mid-class demon without support." "And with a sword? Impossible."  
I'm just gonna enjoy this! YEAH!

Gabriela p.o.v.

I just took a shower to clean all the blood off my back. The truth I didn't want to tell Rin is that my wings are like additional limbs. They just disappear into the tattoo on my back, but it still hurts like a broken arm. Luckily they were only cut by glass. I put my bandages over my wrists and put on a normal black shirt and white skinny jeans. I exist my room and Hooka jumps to me and hides behind me.  
"I told you to stay inside." "What the!? Yukio! Would it hurt you to knock!?" This guy, seriously. "Why did you break out?  
"Why didn't you tell me there was an exam in session?" "It is my job to keep you safe." "Bullshit." "You may say you hate me, but you know your position is dangerous! I have to make sure you don-" "That I don't what?! Slip? Go mad? Die? You don't know jack shit about protecting anyone!" I yell as I exit my room and walk downstairs.  
"Where are you going?" "To see Mephisto." "I'm going with you." I open the door with a magic key and enter the school. I hear Yukio walking behind me as I walk down the stairs. I spot someone walking down. "Igor." I call him. "Gabriela, it's Professor Neuhaus." Yukio tries to correct me.  
"Whatever. Igor, can I talk to you for a minute?" "What do you want?" I feel Yukio stand behind me. Really close behind me.  
"What you did yesterday was not part of the exam. What are you trying to do here?" I ask him, walking away from Yukio and closer to Igor.  
"What if other teachers saw Rin's flames? And not to mention, you put him in direct danger." Yukio tried to say something, but I cut him off. "You purposely tried to make him use his powers in front of others. Only a selected few know about him."  
"I know. Those were your orders." He finally speaks. "Did Mephisto tell you to do what you did?" "I acted as I was ordered by Sir Pheles." I look into Igor's eye, as deep as I can. I want to see if he's lying.  
"Try to kill him, he told me." "What?" Yukio stutters behind me. "Just as professor Okumura is acting as a brake for his powers, I was chosen as the accelerator. It was to understand Rin Okumura's powers as much as possible."  
"Well yes, they want him as a weapon. Just like me." Igor turns and leaves. As if he's ignorant to all around him.  
I do the same and walk past Yukio, who seems to run after me.  
"You are agreeing to this?" "You know what!?" I snap at him. "Why don't you stop worrying about being some genius and start looking at your brother!"  
"Is that what you're doing!? Watching over him?" "No." I turn away from him.  
"I am the only one who looks at him as just Rin. You should think about doing the same. He is more of a man than you'll ever be."

I'm trying to fall asleep. For some reason, I can't. I don't feel any insanity gripping my head, so I have no idea… Maybe I… Nah, I couldn't. Or maybe I do. Maybe I miss Rin sleeping by my side.  
Come to think of it… I haven't seen Rin the whole day. And I'm worried about Neuhaus doing something. Considering his past, well… He was ordered to try to kill him, but, something is not right. OH SHIT!

"Try to kill him, Igor? Not exactly like that." I say as I hold my sword at his neck. He doesn't turn around at first. I'm no fool, I saw him stabbing Rin's bed without a second thought. "I never once doubted the quick wit of our angel." He says to me. "I don't see how this is a joke."

Rin p.o.v.

"Rin. Wake up." I hear whispers. I jump up and look straight into my brothers eyes. "Yukio, what are you doing here?"  
"You wouldn't wake up, so I had to carry you here. We have to stay here." I see him whisper with a worried face. I hear a loud sound coming from above.  
"Yukio, what's going on?" "I'm not sure. But Gabriela called me and asked me to move you to some other room, away from your bed." "And you listened?" It's strange, I thought that those two hated each other.  
"Orders are orders." "WHOA, she ordered you?" I wish I could have seen that!  
We hear another loud thump. Something is wrong. Maybe she ordered Yukio, but she can't order me!

Gabriela p.o.v.

I run up the stairs following Igor. He sends his netherworld creatures at me; I slash them with my sword. This is one pointless fight! I stop as he runs to the roof. I walk after him, open the door and enter the roof. Again, I'm not in my fighting uniform, so I'm gonna lose yet another shirt if I unleash my wings. Why the hell am I thinking about clothes again?  
"Why is killing Rin so important to you?" I raise my sword at him.  
He sends thousands of those dead hands at me and I slash every single one of them. Is this man crazy if he thinks that will beat me, this is not even training for me!  
"What are you doing fool!?" I yell at him as I see him standing above a chalk summoning circle. "I order you to stand down!"  
"Look, it is here. For wherever the carcass is, there will the eagles be gathered together." I watch as he slashes his hand. And I don't mean like cut, I men like slash! Bloody slash!  
A lot of smoke gathers as the blood falls on the chalk. I see flashes as Igor speaks again. "This is the strongest Naberius that I have."  
I watch as a giant monster pops out of the smoke. God damn is that thing ugly!  
It tries to hit me with its hand, but I jump away. No, I don't need my wings to beat that thing. My wings are still hurt, I'm still under medication, I'm not as strong as usual!  
I have to ruin the circle.  
It tried to Hulk smash me to the floor, but I'm quicker. I cut its hand off, but from under its slashed hand, he grows another one and tries to grab me with it. And it succeeds. It throws me into a wall with so much force, I swear it would brake normal humans bones. OUCH! Damn the medicine, I am so slow now…  
I try to get up, but I feel a stinging pain in my back. Oh no… And that thing is slowly walking towards me.  
Suddenly I see it surrounded in blue flames. Rin!

Rin p.o.v.

This stupid girl! Is she trying to get herself killed!?  
"You were an enemy after all!" I yell as I go forward to punch the hell out of him! But he throws some liquid at me. It burns me, so I back away.  
"Holly water works, even dough you wear human skin." He says to me. "You can't hide your true nature."  
"Holly water? As if-" That demon thing that I stabbed grabs me in a tight grip and starts pulling at my head.  
I scream out in pain.  
Suddenly the monster disappears and I fall to the ground.  
"What!?" I hear Neuhaus yell as he looks behind him to see Yukio standing on the summoning circle. "You're late!" I hear Gabriela yell. "You ordered me not to interfere" Yukio tells her calmly and points his gun at Neuhaus.  
"You erased the circle!" Neuhaus tries to attack Yukio, but I point my sword at his neck. He's done enough.  
"Igor, stop this. You'll die of blood loss." Gabriela says to him. I don't see the guy even flinch at her order. As if he didn't hear her.  
"Who are you?" I ask him, looking in his eye. "I'm a survivor of the Blue Night."  
The Blue Night! Konekomaru told me that it took place 16 years ago. When Satan simultaneously slaughtered many of the world's prominent clergymen.  
"That?" "For a moment Satan possessed my body. I lost my eye, and my family who tried to help me. Satan used my own hands to kill them. "  
"I will never forgive Satan…" He says with an evil voice. "Nor any of his demons!"  
"And definitely not the son of Satan!" My mind is blank. I mad. Real mad. But I also feel regret.  
"Even if it costs my life!"  
"RIN!" I hear Gabriela scream.  
The pain I feel in my abdomen is unbearable. Neuhaus pierced me with one of his summoned demon hands. But I didn't fight back. I don't want to.  
Neuhaus looks at my face and I smile at him. I spit out some blood before I speak.  
"Are you satisfied now?" The hand that was piercing me disappears and Neuhaus takes a step back. "Rin!" I hear Gabriela calling me again. I look over at her to see Yukio helping her to stand up. She looks beat up. She looks pale. She looks hurt.  
"If this still isn't enough for you…" I say as I turn back to Neuhaus. "I'll fight you as many times as you want." I sheathe my sword "I'm used to this shit.."  
"Just please…" I feel tears creating in my eyes at the recent memory. Gabriela being hurt, beat up. And her screaming my name.  
"Don't drag innocent people into this!"  
Neuhaus stares at me for a while…. "As if you'd get away with this!" He starts walking away. "There are others like me. Be prepared."  
I am prepared for their attacks on me, but… For someone else to protect me…For her to get hurt while protecting me. I don't want to see this anymore…  
"You were right. He is more amazing than me. You did more for him… than I did in a long time." I hear Yukio say to Gabriela's shaking form as I walk slowly towards them.  
Gabriela let's go of Yukio and slowly staggers towards me. Her eyes are filled with tears. Are those tears for me?  
"Rin!" She calls my name as she collapses and I catch her. She slowly raises her head and looks into my eyes. Her hands grip my shirt tightly, and I can feel her shaking.  
"Don't worry, the wound is already healing. Maybe I am a beast…" "No. You are Rin." She says as she places her palm on my face and wipes the blood away.  
"I'm so sorry…" What is she sorry about? I slowly stroke her hair. It's so soft… I feel strange. I don't know what this feeling is, but there's one thing I know for sure. I never want to see her cry again.

"Eins. Zwai. Drai! You all passed! Congratulations Esquires!" Mephisto yells his declaration to us.  
FHEW! YES! The whole class rejoices!  
"To celebrate… We'll have pancakes!" Huh? Pancakes? You kidding me?  
"Can't we at least have barbeque?"

I talk with Shiemi as we make ourselves pancakes at some restaurant. I am listening to her, but my mind keeps going back and forth. I haven't seen Gabriela all day.  
"The pancakes look ready!" "Give me some!" Mephisto rushes in in his weird yukata.  
I grab a whole lot of pancakes and stuff them right in my mouth. Mephisto yells something about those being his favorites. "You might be the principal, but this is first come, first serve."  
A strong gush of wind blows through the open restaurant. I look behind me and see Gabriela getting off of Hooka's back in her usual working uniform. She is still pale and weak, but Yukio said that she will be alright.  
"Go and greet her." Yukio tells me.  
I run up to her. "Gabriela! I passed!" "So I heard." She answers trough giggles.  
I stop and look at her. She is holding something fuzzy in her hands.  
"What is that?" "Oh, well, that's…" I see a cat unravel from her tight grip. It's a demon cat. It's really cute!  
"He was Father Fujimoto's familiar. We call him Blacky." I walk close to her. The cat and I lock eyes.  
"He has been lost, waiting for Shiro to return. I thought that… Being with Shiros son would be good for him."  
_"You are his son?" _I hear someone ask. I look at the cat. It was him.  
"You are a lot like Shiro." Gabriela says and I look into her eyes. They are as honest and warm as always.  
"You really loved my dad, didn't you?" I ask the cat. "I can see the sadness in your eyes." It moves up her arms and looks me in the eyes again.  
"I feel the same. Let's be friends." I say as I stretch my arms to it.  
He seems to stare at me, but soon tears appear in his eyes and he jumps to me.  
Gabriela and I lough as the cat snuggles into my shirt.  
"So now what?" I ask Gabriela. "He is your familiar." "For real?" "Yeah. I have influence. "Oh, you do?" I ask teasingly. "I do, even dough sometimes it doesn't seem like it. And I even got an approval from your brother."  
"Now I'm scared of your influence."  
"Congratulations Rin." She says as she hugs me.  
I don't know what this feeling is when I'm with her. But I don't want it to end.

**And here it is! I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long! I just had really bad writers block, and I really wanted to do something to make Rin and Gabriela get even closer.  
Well, tell me what you think, or if you want me to change something! I'm all open for suggestions!**

**See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back?  
I am so so so sorry for everything!  
For 2 months I could not enter my account. So I made a new one. I will keep it open just in case, if I will not be able to enter my accaunt again.  
**So here is a new chapter and I promise I will update anew chapter every 2 weeks.  
So, on with the story we go

I do not own Blue Exorcist.

Heaven Hears No Angel

Chapter 8

Gabriela p.o.v.

"Rin! Wake up!" I yell. Nope, he's out dead.  
This is one of the rare nights in which he doesn't fall asleep in my room, so I had to go down and wake him up. But he's so cute when he sleeps, wish I could just snuggle with him!  
Ukobach and Hooka both look at me questionably. Well, my crush will have to wait for a while.  
"RIN WAKE UP!" "BUWAH!" He yells as I jump on him.  
"What are you doing? Are you crazy!?" "I might be!" I laugh, still sitting on him.  
"Anyway, I have awesome news!" "What news?" "You have a mission as an esquire! And I'm coming with you! You will love it!"  
"That's great! But eh… Gabriela?" "Yes?"  
"Could you get off me?"

Rin p.o.v.

"Summer! Sea! Swimsuits! Girls!" Shima yells "Yeah!" I join him  
"Let's swim Okumura!" He yells and runs forward. I silently watch him, Gabriela standing next to me, miss Eyebrows silently standing behind us.  
"I told you you would love it." She smiles at me.  
"Izumo! Gabriela! Quick, get changed! Put on your bikinis!" He yells at them.  
"I love the sea!" he proclaims again.  
"Ummmm, Rin?" "Yea?" I look down at Gabriela. "I can't go swimming with you guys." "Why?" I remember her wing tattoo. "Oh! But your tattoo is cool!"  
"I just can't, I'm sorry… It's better if they don't know for now." She looks to the floor. "Okay, then I won't either."  
"What?" I look forward and ignore her question. I feel myself blush. "I won't swim unless it's with you."

"Why…" Shima mutters to himself "Why do I have to help you with this crappy squid fry thing when there's all these hotties all around?"  
"Come come, have some! This fried squid is so good, you'd sell your soul for a single bite!" I cheered holding two squids on a stick in my hands  
"You seem to enjoy yourself Okumura." "Uh? Well, I don't mind doing this."  
I said and turned towards the beach "But…There's not a single customer!"  
"It's weird, the squid is really good." Gabriela says standing behind me.  
"It smells nyammy too… Just a little… Rin?" Blacky begged me "You can't, It's for sale." I try to persuade him.  
"Don't be like that, Rin. Here." Gabriela walks forward and stuffs money in my back pocket, then takes one of the squids from my hands and gives it to Blacky. He happily takes it and jumps to the floor and eats it.  
"Ah, is that your new familiar cat sith?" Shima said standing up "They said this is a mission, so I brought him along…"  
"But how's this a mission? Though this is still better than looking for seaweed for anti-demon drugs. This shop and the inn that we're staying at are both run by the family of the whiskers guy's wife." He ranted as he plopped back to the ground "I'm starting to think that Bon and Koneko were lucky to get away with looking for ghost stones at the Tama river."  
He got out of his gloom just to look at some girls in bikinis. "Guess we need a cute sales girl to attract customers." He says then smirks "Hey Gabi…."  
"Not a chance." She says and splashes water from her bottle on him. "What was that for!?" "Why don't you ask Izumo to work as a cute salesgirl?" "She sucks at teamwork!" I watched them fight when Izumo stepped behind us.  
"Sorry about that." She said to Shima. He seemed to stare at her then jumped up. "You look cute in your bikini today, too!" he said while scratching his head. Gabriela and I just looked at each other and grinned.  
"What are you saying, I helped with the squid fry already, didn't I? Or do you think that being a salesgirl suits me better?" "That's right, you did… I swam enough already, so you just have your fun!"  
She just waved at us and continued to walk.  
"Actually, I think you didn't swim enough, Shima." Gabriela says while pushing him away towards the sea. "I think you should join Izumo." "But we said to take turns." "I can help. Or do you really wanna let this opportunity slide?"  
She winked at him and he ran, finally understanding her message.  
"He's hopeless…" She says while standing next to me.  
"Ah, thank you for your hard work! How's the business? I'm so happy to have students like you." The whiskers professor said  
"Not really all are students." Gabriela giggled at him. Her mood seems extra hyper today. I'm glad.

Sometime later we heard some screaming from Izumo so Gabi and I rushed to the beach to see what was going on.  
"Hey are you okay?" I asked, Gabi standing next to me. "Izumo's leg cramped so the kid saved her. But he's so short, I didn't notice him at all." Shima explained.  
"Shut up! My dad said that a guy can be small if he's big down there!" Say what kid!? "Cut it out!" Izumo yelled at him.  
"What? What's so wrong with having a big heart?" And Gabriela burst out laughing.  
Suddenly we heard people yelling and the kid ran in that direction. We ran to the lighthouse only to see… "What's this?" The water was black.  
"What's going on?" "A demon." Some old man said. "When the sea turns black, a demon the size of a hill will appear and destroy the village."  
Is this old man serious? "It's been known in this parts for a long time. Gods help us."  
I felt Gabriela pull my hand. "Come on, I have to show you guys something."

"What's that?" She brought us to some old, withered temple with some strange painting on it. "Um, the priest of this temple drew this a long time ago. Like some 400 years ago." Gabi explained  
"A squid monster?" Shima asked her. "Well, the black stain in the sea is said to be the squid's ink." "But it's just a legend…" Izumo interrupted her.  
"Actually, about six months ago the sea turned black, and some man went to the sea to face the demon. He never returned." She said, her eyes looking like she's lost in thought.

"Just our luck to run into demons even here." Shima said while we were walking back to our apartment. "Wouldn't it be great if defeating that thing was our first mission?"  
I suddenly bumped into something  
"Pay attention!" I look down to see the kid from earlier. Yohei was his name. "Oh, it's just you." "Where'd you run off earlier? We were worried about you." I asked him.  
"Nowhere." He said while turning his back to me.  
"Nowhere? Anyway, you're really a boulderhead." I said while feeling my chest where I bumped into the kid. "For real…" Izumo said, holding her forehead.  
"Does it still hurt?" The kid asked her. "Of course!" "Sorry…" the kid whispered.  
"You saw us coming, didn't you? Would it hurt you to stand aside?  
"I don't want to! My dad said a man should always walk straight!" "That's just a figure of speech. Wouldn't you get lost if you always walked straight?" Shima asked "Nah, you wouldn't." I told him.  
"Do you guys know where the pet shop is?" "huh?" "The pet shop! The directions are written down on this!" He said while showing us a piece of paper.  
We looked at the drawing. "So? Can you show me?"

We were walking out of the shop when Izumo spoke "Why do we have to show the way to a local?" "Don't you always shop there?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but my dog can't stand the heat." "Your dog?" "Don't tell me it's usually your dog that's leading the way." Izumo stated "Got a problem with that?" "You really have no sense for direction."  
"I don't wanna brag, but my dad was even worse!" "How's that bragging?" Gabriela asked trough giggles. "He totally had no sense for direction at all!"  
"You're always going on about your dad." Izumo said. "He was a great dad."  
"Was?" Shima asked. I looked at Gabriela who just shook her head at me as to tell me not to ask anything. I guess she already read his past.  
"He sailed out about six months ago, and he hasn't come back yet. He's still chasing it…"  
"It? You mean…" "The demon of the sea! It caught my dad! So I'm gonna defeat it for sure!" He gives us a determined look and then ran away.  
We started walking back to our home when Gabriela and I slowed down so we can talk.  
"Do you think it's safe for him to have such a dream?" "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know if the sea monster is evil."  
"For real?" "Well, As far as I know the accidents that happened here all have natural causes. Who knows what happened six months ago."

"Thank you for your hard work today!"  
"Raw squid, squid ramen, squid soup… Fermented squid pasta with squid ink? It's all just squid!" Izumo complained looking at the food served before us. It really is all just squid…  
"Come on, dig in!" He says and we all stare at the food before us. Well, all accept Gabriela. She's digging in like crazy! I forgot that girl can eat anything!  
"Ummmm… Why is it all squid stuff?" I ask. "It may sound fishy… But lately the fishers have only caught squid!"  
"I don't care, it's really good!" Gabriela says with her mouth full.  
"There has been so much squid lately that we're thinking about invading other markets with it, too!" He says with a w ink and a finger raised. Oh man, that's so disgusting! "So that's why the fried squid hasn't been selling…"  
After we were done with eating the professor pulled out a book and started telling us about the sea monster/demon.  
"A kraken?"  
"Well it's a demon of the sea that spills out ink. According to historical records from Norway, there have been cases where the whole sea turned black from the krakens ink."  
"So there's only squid in the sea because of this thing? And if it's a kraken, how can we defeat it?" Shima asked.  
"Defeat it? If it was made by the Norway people it must be hardcore! Did you hear their music?" Gabriela joked, still eating. I have no idea where all that food goes.  
"Do you know how to defeat it?" I ask her. "Ummmm… The fatal verse for sea demons is Ephesians 1:18." She says completely uninterested.  
"But we have limited recourses here, and it's definitely not something you three children can handle alone." The professor tells us, looking at no one in particular, but I know what he meant. Us three esquires can maybe do little damage. Gabriela on the other hand could maybe even destroy it.  
Gabriela and the professor lock eyes and she gets up. "I'm going for a walk." She says and leaves without turning.  
Right after that the professors cell rings and he leaves the room with a blush on his face.  
Shima and I look after him. "Something came up, so I have to leave you for a little while. Tomorrow we'll have real part-timers in the shop so you can rest." He says waving his hand at us.  
"Real part-timers? So we were just fill-inn?" Izumo asks annoyed. "He said that ''kitty'' thing again, didn't he?" I ask, really confused… And a little mentally scarred.  
"So tomorrow we can rest? Okumura, that means we can go swimming!" Shima proclaims happily. I was just about to agree when I remembered Gabi… I don't want her to be sitting alone on the sidelines watching us have fun.  
"Actually, I-" I start when the professor cuts in "I forgot to say that tomorrow you will have to look after Yohei so that he won't go after the demon."  
Whoo, saved by the professor whiskers!

I felt something poke my nose and wake me up in the middle of the night. I get up only to see Gabi in a small black dress holding her finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet.  
I get up and follow her out, all the while she had a mischievous grin on her face.  
"Come on, Rin, hurry up!" She says cheerfully. I just notice that she's barefoot. The bandages are still on her arms, but the dress was showing a little of her wing tattoo.  
"Where are we going?" "To the beach, hurry up silly!" She says and grabs my hand, pulling me after her running down the road.  
"Why are we here?" I ask her as we get to the beach. It's too late, and the beach is completely empty.  
"I really wanted to swim with you, so I thought, why not when it's late at night and when we are alone? No one can see my wings or your tail!" She says letting go of my hand and then taking off her dress.  
I have to take all my strength not to let my jaw drop. That black bikini looks perfect on her! And she always did have bigger boobs than any of the girls from my class, and now I can see-  
"Rin, stop staring, let's go! Off with your shirt!" She says, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it over my head. I can feel myself blush like crazy.  
She looks into my eyes and for a moment I swear she wanted to kiss me. That's what her look told me.  
She suddenly runs into the water. "Let's go, let's go! I haven't been swimming in forever!"  
I keep staring. "Riiiiiiiiiiiin! Come on!"  
And that was it, I run into the water next to her and get greeted by a splash of cold water. Gabriela giggles at me. Oh, this means war!  
We get into a splashing fight until we are so wet that we decide to have a swimming race. That I won. Just saying.  
"Hey Rin, look at that." She dives down and I follow her. She shows me all the fish in the sea, that isn't really fish, just squid. But I can't look at that. I keep looking at her, and her long curly hair when I suddenly notice something.  
"You have a blond strand?" I ask her as we get out of water.  
She throws herself on the sand "Oh, where?" I reach trough her hair and shuffle through it. It's really soft. "Here." I show her a small part of hair that is really light yellow.  
"Oh, I guess I missed that part." "You color your hair?" "Ummmm, yeah… I…" She seems lost in thought when she suddenly smiles.  
"Man, Rin! You and I are like total bodily opposites!" "What?" I sweat drop.  
"Well first of all, you are the son of Satan, I am the daughter of an angel. Then your eyes are pretty blue, mine are black. Your hair is black, mine is actually blond. It's so funny!" She says giggling  
"Yeah, I guess we are…" Silence surrounds us. I look at her as she lies on the sand and stares up at the stars.  
"Hey, I got an idea!" She says as she grabs my hand.  
She runs really fast and suddenly I hear a tearing sound and we are flying in the air, her dirty gray wings spreading wide.  
"What are you doing?" I ask her as she grabs my other hand  
We lower ourselves all the way down so my feet are gliding on the water.  
It feels good.  
We laugh out loud as she continues flying around the sea like that. It's really fun. Suddenly she flies up and lets go of me. I land into the water with a loud AAAARH! This woman is crazy! Does she want me to drown?  
I feel her hands grab me and I'm out of the water flying again  
"Do you want to kill me!?" "Hahaha, maybe." She answers while sticking her tongue out at me  
When I touch ground again, she loses her footing and falls on me and we drop on the sand.  
"Wow that was a crash landing!" She says trough laughter  
I suddenly notice she is laying on top of me. She's really warm… Her wings are covering us but they are so big, she can barely hold herself up because of their weight.  
She looks down and I see that same look in her eyes. The look that says that she wants to kiss me  
"Uhm, we should go back home." She says getting up, and I swear I would faint from all the blood in my head!

Gabriela p.o.v.

I wake up in the morning and I still feel like I'm on cloud nine. I wanted to kiss him so bad… I really am in love with him, aren't I?  
I look out the window and see it again. The back ink is in the sea. I gotta go wake up Rin!  
"Rin, wake up..." I call at him as Blacky pokes his face.  
"Huh?" He looks at us.

We stand on a lookout and stare at the black sea. Honestly I think it looks like a black poop stain.  
"You know, that kid must have seen it too." Rin says. "I have nothing against it so long as he doesn't do anything stupid."  
"I'll go check on him!" Izumo yells and runs "Izumo?" "What? After all he saved me once… Besides, I hate people who don't know their limits."  
And she runs off. "Well isn't that cute of her."

I sit with Rin on our window pane as he types on his cell. Shima is reading some magazine. Really a lazy day.  
"She says that we don't have to take over for her." Rin informs us.  
"It's unusual for Izumo to care about someone so much." Shima comments.  
"Leave the woman lady to do that she wants to." I say  
I look at my blond strand of hair. How did I miss that when I last colored it? I've been coloring my hair black for years now…

It's dusk now. I play with Blacky and Izumo is still not back. I actually like this day. No events, just easy. It is a little out of my style, but at least there is no insanity today. Maybe it's because I'm with Rin…  
Suddenly I feel something.  
"You guys maybe wanna look out of the window." I told the boys. Really I was unfazed. Not like that monster is dangerous.  
They run to the window "There it is!" I get up and look with them at the creature I knew was there.

Suddenly the boys run out of the house and to the beach. I run after them, a little annoyed.  
They stop as they reach the port. "So that's…" "It's the demon, and it's spitting ink!"  
"Whatever, just say your mantra!" Rin yells at Shima. "It's not a mantra, it's a hymn! Wait, you want to fight it?!" Shima asks him, stuttering. I giggle at that.  
"If we don't it might attack the town!" Oh man, I gotta stop them  
"Rin, wai-" He ignores me and runs off.  
"I have to stop it before that kid does something stupid!"  
One of the squids giant fins flies towards us and I grab Shima and jump out of the way.  
"Wow, you can jump!" He tells me "Now's not the time for flirting. And get faster reflexes man!" I yell at him.  
Suddenly Blacky flies out and kicks the squid away from us. Rin calls for him to continue to attack him and Blacky bites the squid.  
"No, don't!" I yell "What the hell, Gabriela?" "Rin, don't you know that cats…" Blacky falls down "Cats get sick when they eat raw squid!"  
Rin goes and picks Blacky up. He hands him to me. "Watch over him, Gabi." "No, Rin, don't attack him!"  
He doesn't hear me. Why isn't no one listening to me today?!  
Suddenly Izumo runs past me yelling after Yohei. What is it with these guys!  
Shima starts chanting then turns to me "Why isn't it working!?" "Did you really think that squids have ears?" "Uh, no…"  
A harpoon flies out of nowhere and directly hits the giant squid. I look around and see a small boat with Yohei in it.  
"RIN! There's Yohei!" I call to Rin who runs to get to the kid before something bad happens.  
I watch as Rin gets into the water and swims all the way to Yohei's small boat. He jumps into the boat and I can see them arguing.  
"Shima, take Blacky!" I give Shima the small cat. "You guys stay here!"  
I run to the beach and get into the water. Another harpoon flies and hits the squid.  
I notice Yohei is in the water and I dive down. I see underwater the squid hit Yohei and I speed up my swimming.  
I grab the unconscious kid and dive out taking a deep, well needed breath! Damn you water, I can drown! Rin gets to us in Yohei's little boat and I give him the kid.  
"Damn, at this rate I will have too…" "No, you won't. Calm down Rin." "But the squid's-" "Not evil."  
"Huh, what do you mean?" "Can you first help me get into the boat?" He just now notices that I'm still dangling in the water holding on to the boat like Jack in the Titanic. When I get into the boat I point my finger behind us to the sunset.  
"Look."  
We hear someone calling us. No, calling Yohei. I saw his aura when the squid first appeared, so I knew that something was fishy about the situation. No pun intendance.  
"What the?" "HUH? Dad!" Yohei wakes up and yells to his dad, who is floating on a makeshift boat.  
"That's my dad!" He yells and jumps out of the boat and swims to his father. Well, isn't that cute? I feel a smile creeping on my lips. Oh well..

"You all worked hard." Kaoru, also known as Whiskers or sideburns as I like to call him, compliments us as we wave good bye to the sea squid.  
"Whiske—Mr. Tsubaki, where did you go?" Rin asks him.  
"I was looking up stuff because we would have to take special measures if it really was a kraken, however Lady Gabriela informed me that there is no danger." I did send him a message when the water got black again.  
"I got lost and didn't know which way home was, so for six months I lived on uninhibited islands or drifted on my raft." We listed to the dad explain to Yohei.  
"I was looking for Japan with him, but he has worse direction than I do!" The father brags. Or is it really bragging?  
"Dad, wasn't that the enemy?" "Yohei, you have to open your heart! I understood it when I was fighting him. His heart is just as soft as his body!" I just had to laugh at that. Rin looks at me and smiles.  
"He's changed a lot for the better." "But if a man once decided to defeat…" "Enough! Yohei, you should always keep your heart as clear as raw squid." Man, he's right, but he still cracks me up!  
"It takes a man's courage to change your decision. Men are like that." "Really?" I lough as the others keep gawking at the display before us.  
They hug and I hear Rin sniff. "What a great ending…" Oh man, Rin….  
"Demons can have a change of heart." I say. "Take my Hooka for example. I wanted all of you to come here to learn that."  
"Wait, you arranged for us to go on this mission?" Rin asks me.  
"Yes." I say as I pull my tounge at him.  
"Just who are you?" Shima asks me. "That'sa secret." I say as I wink at him  
"You're kidding…" Shima says. Izumo just falls to the floor "This sucks!"

We're sitting in the bus, Rin and I, and Shima and Izumo behind us. I stare out the window, just relaxing…  
"So, we're like an opposite mirror…" I hear Rin whisper to me. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He smiles at me "I think that's really cool."  
"Yeah… Me too…"

**And there it is! Finally! I'm so sorry it took so long!  
But here it is!  
And thank you all for the reviews! I never thought I would get so many!  
THAK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND PLEASE HAVE A NICE DAY!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Back!  
This chapter is a little short. The reason for that being that the next one will be SUPER LONG! We find out a lot now, and these few chapters have nothing to do with the anime, the plot is my imagination.  
I hope you like it. Tell me all about it :)**

Heaven Hears No Angel

Chapter 9

Gabriela p.o.v.

I feel my phone ring in the back pocket of my jeans. I grab it out and look at the caller.  
I sit up from the floor in my room where I was sleeping.  
"Mephisto? What could he want this early in the morning?" I ask Hooka who is sitting next to me.  
"Hello?" I ask, flipping my phone open  
"I need you in my office. Now." I get up as soon as I realize the sound of his voice is too serious for him.

I enter Mephisto's office and almost bump into him.  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to." He says as his arms wrap around me in a strangely kind gesture.  
Don't want to go where? What is he talking about?  
I step away from him and look him in the eyes. I've seen Mephisto have serious eyes, mostly when he and I are playing chess. But right now his eyes were…void.  
"What are you talking about? What is going on?" I ask.  
"It is time." I hear a voice coming from the phone set on speaker that is lying on Mephisto's desk.  
"High Grigori? What is going on? What is…" I lose my voice as I realize what is going on.  
"I will go." My voice is low, but still audible. "Alright, Mr. Pheles will reserve your plane tickets." Grigori says.  
"Hold on. I will go. But under my terms." Mephisto looks at me. "I will take someone with me. A student."  
"Who?" Grigori asks. Mephisto grins.  
"Rin Okumura."

We're eating dinner in our dorm. Even Yukio is here. Ever since the whole Neuhaus scene Yukio and I seem to tolerate each other. He doesn't even mind Rin and I hanging out anymore. And he's not sticking his nose in my shit anymore, too.  
"You okay Gabi?" Rin's voice wakes me from my thoughts. "oh… Yeah. I actually have to ask you something."  
"I'll wash the dishes." Yukio says, grabbing the plates and leaving for the kitchen. Is he actually giving us alone time? Nah, now I'm thinking like a manga fangirl.  
"I wanted to ask you to…go somewhere with me." He looks at me and a small blush covers his face. It's so cute. "R-really?"  
"I'm afraid that it's nothing like that, Rin." I answer with a giggle, but regain my serious face quickly. "Then what is it?"  
"It is selfish of me to ask, but… I need you to come with me to my hometown in Mexico to visit an asylum." "An asylum? Why?" "Because my mother lives there and she's…"  
I take a deep breath before completing my sentence. "…dying." Rin's eyes somehow twinkle when he hears me finish my sentence.  
"He can't go." Yukio answers coldly. I turn and look him in the eyes. He is giving me his trademark cold stare.  
"Yukio, the town is talisman protected as much as this town, you know that. Please.." "It's too dangerous."  
"Give your brother some credit! He can watch over himself!" "Gabriela, he can't leave." "I order you to let him go!"  
I was never good with Yukio, I don't mind using my status for this. His eyes become hard and stone cold.  
"Yukio. I will go." I turn around and see Rin standing with determined eyes. Protective eyes. That look reminded me of when he let Neuhaus pierce his abdomen.  
I smile a victorious smile and turn to Yukio. "See, there's nothing that you can do." He looks down at me and then leaves.  
As soon as I see he's gone I turn to Rin. "Thank you so much."  
"But I think you owe me an explanation." I sigh… Yes, I have to explain a lot.  
"I will, I promise. But not now, tomorrow, on the plane, ok?" He nods.  
"And hey, no need for such a serious face, this is like a trip to another continent!" "Wait, where is Mexico?" "….America, Rin."

Of course we are flying with a private mini jet. This is Mephisto after all. What else would he do? I'm sitting across from Rin in a big, comfy lilac colored couch, and Rin is dozing off in his own couch.  
I see that he's trying to stay awake, but it is 5 am in the morning, so I'm not gonna try to pry him awake.  
Hooka and Blacky had to stay back home with Yukio..  
Yukio… Yesterday night he came into my room.  
"I thought that you had changed. I gave you a chance. But it seems you are still the same irresponsible girl you were before. I am disappointed." He said.  
Why? Because I asked Rin to come with me? I don't get it. He left the moment he said that. And it's not like I ever cared about what Yukio thought about me.  
But maybe his words did hurt a little bit. Maybe.  
The plane lifts off and Rin is suddenly wide awake. He's staring out of the window like a little child with a huge smile on his face.  
"I have never been on a plane before. Not to mention a private one!" He looks to me and his smile slowly fades.  
"Ummm… Gabriela, you said that we're visiting an…" "Asylum." I finish the sentence.  
"Because your mom is…" "Dying." I take a deep breath. Do I really have to explain so much this early in the morning?  
"Being a Nephilim.. No, having a relationship with an angel… No… How do I say this…?" I don't know where to start. There's a whole history to talk about….  
"Gabi. We got time. Explain slowly." He says.  
"I don't want any secrets between you and me. You are the most important person to me…" I feel myself blush and I look up, he's blushing as well. It's so cute.  
"So I'll just show you." He looks at me with wide eyes. I roll up the sleeves from my sweater and reveal the white bandages that I put on just this morning. With a deep breath I start undoing the bandages and slowly showing my scars. My wounds.  
I have never showed anyone this. I feel exposed like I were naked in front of Rin and I feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment as the last of the bandages falls to the floor.  
I stare at the floor, my arms raised so he can see the full damage.  
"Why…" I look up at Rin but… I'm surprised to see his eyes are furious.  
"Why would you do that to yourself!?" He gets up and grabs my arms, forcing me to stand, looking me in the eyes with that fury. I try to stare back, but I get overwhelmed with the blue fire in his eyes.  
"Rin… This is the reason why I do it." "What?" He asks confused. The fury in his eyes calms down a little and I remove my arms from his and pull my sleeves back down.  
I sit back in my couch and he sits next to me.  
"Being a Nephilim has its flaws. Just like you being half demon." "Huh?"  
"You get mad easily. Sometimes you can't control it. You have your fire. Just like now." He looks at his hands. "But you don't…"  
"I don't have temper issues like you do. Well, Yukio thinks I do, but not like that." "What do you mean?"  
"When your mother gave birth to you and Yukio, she died, didn't she?" "Yes."  
"Well, mine lived. But still, having a relationship with an angel is more of a sin that with a demon. I am a child of a sin, just like you."  
"I thought that you would be blessed or something." "Not really." I giggle.  
"My mother didn't die. She didn't get that kind of punishment. Your only died because it was too hard to bear."  
"So, then what happened to your mom?"  
"Insanity."  
"What?" He backs off, looking at me with a surprise.  
"After I was born, she was slowly losing her mind. When I was 6 she didn't even know who I was. She didn't even remember she had a daughter."  
He was silent for a while. Then his look slowly shifted from my eyes to my arms.  
"That insanity is a small part of me as well." His eyes look at me so shocked, I can't help but laugh.  
"You're insane?" "No, no, not like that. I'm still holding on. It comes like waves of pain centered in my mind. And well… Physical pain to ease the mind, I guess..."  
He looks at me with confused eyes, but then bows his head down.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I gasp. His voice sounds hurt.  
"I never showed this to anyone… But, if it makes you feel better, I don't feel the insanity that much lately. Not when I'm with you!" I feel myself blush again.  
"Then I will be with you always!" I feel myself blush even more as his face gets dangerously close to mine and he holds my hands. "Okay…"  
"I won't let into the insanity, I promise." I finally say.  
"What happens to those who do?" he asks suddenly.  
"Well… Remember when I told you I saw the good gone mad?" He looks at me weirdly. "When we first met?" "Oh yeah!" I swear I could see a light bulb above his head.  
"Well, another Nephilim was born 2 days before me. His name is Sabor."  
"I remember that name from that plate in the church!" "Yeah, the Nephilim church." I take a deep breath.  
"He joined the side of Satan about 2 years ago."  
His eyes were full of disbelief. He kept staring at me, I felt… I don't know how I felt! I felt exposed but safe.  
"Is his mother insane too?" I slowly look down and ease my head until it lands on his shoulder. "No, she's crippled."  
"This is a lot to take… And I honestly don't understand half of it. But I'm here for you." He places his hand on my cheek and relaxes into the couch.  
I feel his heart is racing. Could he really like me?

I awoke with a start after I feel the plane touch down. I look where I'm sleeping and see that I fell asleep on Rin. I pull at his hoodie slowly. He got these days free, so there's no need for formal school clothes. I see that he's still sound asleep. I get an idea…  
I slowly move my face to his cheek and try to kiss it when the flight intendant enters.  
"Um, we are about to open the doors. Welcome to Nayarit, Puerto Vallarta."  
We will have to take a bus to Sayulita now. My home.  
I shake Rin and he finnaly wakes up. As I get up blushing, I notice my bandages on the floor. I pick them up to put them back on, but Rin's hand stops me.  
"Don't… put them back on." He says, still sleepy, his eyes half opened.  
"But…" "No more cutting… No more scars. I won't let it happen again."


End file.
